A Wolf Moon
by Dark Alana
Summary: Elena leaves Mystic Falls after Katherine returns and ends up in Forks, with another race of vampires and a new love. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter I: Welcome To Forks

**A Wolf Moon**

**Elena leaves Mystic Falls after Katherine returns and ends up in Forks, with another race of vampires and a new love. **

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Okay. I've had this idea for a while now. So since it my birthday I decided to make this idea a reality. So here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**Elena POV**

I am surprised I lasted this long. I am surprised I didn't have a mental breakdown weeks ago and go completely insane, when I found out the fact that Damon and Stefan are 145 year old vampires or that I'm a dead ringer for Katherine, their psychotic ex-girlfriend, who also happens to be vampire and presumed dead for the last century and a half.

Or the fact that I was adopted, or that the man that I called uncle and hated for my entire life was actually my biological father. And he and my biological mother are a complete and utter disappointment. And not to mention that people I cared about where either killed or harmed in some way, like my brother trying to kill himself and turn into a vampire and to top it all, walking in Katherine, who wasn't actually dead, killing my biological father.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Stefan, the guy who claimed to love me and only me. Apparently he and Damon, who became completely distant after founder's day, were still in love with Katherine; even after all she did to them.

I had enough. I was done with Stefan and Damon and Mystic Falls, so I left. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away…for good. So I packed a small duffle bag, a few jeans and shirts and bodily necessities and my diary and I left a note for Jeremy and Jenna, before I headed to the bus station.

As soon as I got to the bus station. I quickly bought my ticket and headed for my bus that was on route for Seattle and immediately sat down for the long ride. I don't know why I choose Seattle, maybe because it was on other side of the continent, I just felt as if something was pulling me there.

* * *

The bus ride was almost two days long, we sometimes would stop for gas and small convenient stores. After stopping at one last gas station on our way to Seattle, I immediately fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later when I felt the bus slow down. I looked out the window to find no sun. The placed seemed to be cover with rain clouds and the ground looked damp. I continued to stare out the window as I noticed a sign that read:

_**Welcome To Forks, Washington**_

_**Forks' Bus Station**_

_**Enjoy your stay.**_

I was told that Forks was our last stop. The passengers would have to depart the bus and wait for few hours for a new bus that would take us all the way to Seattle. I got off the bus and headed for the nearest bathroom, nature was calling.

After I took care of my needs. The bus didn't leave for a few more hours and I had already eaten, so I decided to look around. I walked around for a little, stopping at a few stores looking inside, before I finally decided to call home.

* * *

**General POV**

Elena took out her phone from her jacket pocket and hit speed dial 3 and placed to her ear as she waited for someone to answer. "Hello?" A male voice came from the other end.

**Elena:** "Jeremy?" The person seemed to go completely silent.

**Jeremy:** "Elena where are you…are you okay?" Elena smiled as she heard the concern in Jeremy's voice. She was still afraid he would still be upset with her after what happened between them.

**Elena:** "I'm okay…I'm safe." I heard Jeremy sign in relief, before he spoke again.

**Jeremy: **"Elena why did you leave?" Elena sighed.

**Elena: **"You know why." Elena felt as if this was the best decision. She gave Katherine what she wanted, Damon and Stefan and all her friends and family wouldn't be harmed and she no longer had to put up with the pain and suffering, that came with along with the Salvatore brothers.

**Jeremy: **"So I'm guessing. You want no one that I spoke to you right?" A small smile appeared on Elena's face.

**Elena: **"See you do have a brain…you just have to use it."Jeremy laughed at this, before turning serious.

**Jeremy: **"So that's it you're done with Mystic Falls. With all your friends…your family…me?" Elena hung her head low as she spoke.

**Elena: **"Yes and No. I just can't do this anymore…I'm done with Mystic Falls, the Salvatores, John, Isobel, Katherine. I just can't take it anymore. But know you will always have me."

**Jeremy: **"Okay…so you won't be here. But you will always be a phone call away right? You're not going to leave me are you?" Elena smiled a sad smile as the tears began to fall.

**Elena: **"Of course. I could never leave you, not even if I wanted to. You're my brother, Jer. I love you and I'm just a phone call away…take care of Jenna and yourself, okay…and let no one know that I've talk to you, okay?" Elena could hear Jeremy sniffling back some tears as she wiped hers away from her face.

**Jeremy:** "Don't worry my lips are sealed…that just means I get you all to myself…I love you." Elena laughed, before turning back serious.

**Elena:** "I love you too…behave." Elena said as hung up.

Elena placed her phone back into her jacket pocket as she finished wiping the tears away from her face as she continued to walk.

Elena continued to walk for a few moments with a smile on her face as she came to sudden stop as she heard someone clapping behind her. "How sweet." A voice said similar to her own.

**Elena POV**

I felt my blood run cold as I turned around and came face to face with Katherine. "What are you doing here?" I asked with all the confidence I could muster.

"Looking for you of course." She said with a smile and fake innocence. _Strong Elena…be strong._ I thought to myself.

"What do you want Katherine." I said still trying not to show any fear.

Katherine: "Your death…You see when you left town, I was ecstatic. I could get _my_ boys back, without you in the way. But instead they were still being difficult and were now concerning themselves in finding you…so now you see I have to get rid of you permanently."

Before I had the chance to figure out what was happening, I was suddenly standing deep the forest as I felt Katherine clip me in the jaw. I immediately let out a yell as I went down unto the cold forest floor, my jaw wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell.

I turned silent as I heard Katherine laugh as she started kicking me. The pain was immediate, intense and unrelenting. I tried my best to squirm my way out of the path of her foot, but it was no use.

Katherine had finally stopped kicking me as my breath came out wheezy. "Well looks my work here is done. Since I'm in a giving mood today, I think I'll let time to do the rest…you're too far out for anyone to find you. So goodbye Elena, it's been nice knowing you." Katherine said as she laughed before running away at vampire speed.

A few moments passed as my pain got worse. I knew she was right. If some wild animal didn't come to finish the job, my wounds would.

Then all of sudden from behind me, I heard a growl. _Oh no, a wolf_, I thought. The growl was definitely hostile. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I heard the growl again, closer right behind me and then from another direction, I heard another growl.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Elena? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	2. Chapter II: They Can Help Her

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I don't know about you. But I live in Jamaica and today is a national holiday. So…**

**Happy Emancipation Day!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But I currently have four other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So the votes are in…and the winner is….Jacob! Yay! So here is chapter two. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter II**

**Alice POV**

It had been two days since we had returned to Forks after the incident in Italy and the Volturi decided to spare Bella's life, after my idiot brother tried to kill himself.

Edward was currently with Bella at her house at the moment, still trying to convince her to marry him. While Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were off hunting as Carlisle was upstairs in his office, working as Esme and I went over design patterns as I had a vision.

**Vision:**

_Rosalie and I sat on the couch in the living room laughing, opposite to a girl that looked no more than eighteen, a vampire with gold eyes and long dark brown hair as Esme sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her motherly as they both smiled._

_All of a sudden the vision changed as the same girl lied in the woods near the treaty line covered in blood. Except she looked different, her skin was tan instead of being vampire pale and her eyes were crystal brown, she was human and she was dying._

**Esme:** "Alice what is it?" She asked, her voice laced with concern as I snapped out of my vision and Carlisle immediately appeared beside her.

I quickly told them of the vision, not leaving anything out and in a matter of seconds we were all headed towards the treaty line, hoping we were no too late.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It had been two days since Bella had returned with that leech and Sam had placed me and Paul on patrol as we caught the scent of blood.

_It smells like the work of a vampire. But it smells weird. –Paul_

_Yeah you're right. Let's check it out. –Me_

Paul and I ran towards the smell as we saw a female vampire with long dark brown curls running down her back as she ran at vampire speed as she headed east.

But something was off, this vampire didn't smell like the normal blood suckers we've come across and her skin didn't sparkle as the sun touched it. Not to mention her speed and hearing seemed mediocre compare to other vampires we have come across, she didn't even notice us and we were plain view.

_What kind of vampire is that? –Paul_

_No idea! –Me_

We decided to let the vampire go as Paul and I got closer to the smell of the blood. We couldn't suppress the growls that passed our lips as we saw a young girl with long dark brown hair lying on the ground, covered in blood as we heard her heart beat began to slow.

_We need to get her help! –Me_

_We're too far out, she'll never make it. –Paul_

I growled in frustration as I moved closer to the girl. To say she was pretty, would have been an understatement, Bella couldn't even compare to her, she was beautiful. She had beautiful full plump lips and sun kissed skin that seemed to go lovely with her crystal brown eyes…her eyes.

As I looked into her eyes, I felt as if the rest of the world melted away. As if she was the only thing that mattered. I wanted to hold her and never let go. I was soon brought out my thoughts by Paul shouting in his head.

_Well I be damned. Dude!... You just imprinted. -Paul _

I suddenly growled again, but it wasn't at Paul, but at the familiar smell coming closer. The leeches were coming. I finally pulled my gaze way from the girl as the leader of the coven, his mate and the pixie came into view.

**Esme POV**

I felt like crying as I saw that poor girl lying on the forest floor completely helpless. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, not even caring for the blood as I soothed her pain.

Carlisle seemed to sense my sorrow as I felt him take his hand into mine as he looked forward at the wolves, momentarily glancing at the girl as he spoke.

**Paul POV**

"I can help her." The leader said in a calm voice as Jacob growled at him, before Sam voice entered our heads.

_Jacob. Paul. Let them take her. –Sam_

_What? –Me_

_No. I won't let them take her. –Jacob_

_They can help her. I know she is your imprinted, but they can help her. We may not like it, but she is too far out to get any help in time. The doctor can help, let them take her. –Sam_

Jacob growled again as he moved back from the girl as the head leech moved forward separating his hand from his mate's as he gathered her up into his arms and ran towards his house, with the other two following closely behind.

**Elena POV**

As I laid there on the cold forest floor, I could hear a calm voice that belonged to man speak. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but all of sudden the russet color wolf growled and moved away from me as I soon felt myself no longer on the ground, but in the arms of something cold and hard.

I rested my head against a stone hard chest as I felt the wind suddenly blow against my face. I felt as if I was flying as everything went black.

I awoke in a bed with soft cotton sheets feeling sore and unsteady. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, let alone where I was, but I felt safe. I looked around room, only to notice a woman sitting on the edge of the bed beside me, looking at me with joy in her eyes.

This women was unearthly beautiful, she could have been no more than in her mid-twenties. She had caramel color hair; that seemed to fit nicely around her heart shaped face and her pale skin and her gold…yes, gold eyes.

I didn't know who she was, but I felt drawn to her, like I know she would never harm me. She smiled at me as she spoke.

"Hello. I'm Esme."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Elena? What will Jacob do? And how will Bella react to Jacob imprinting? And how will the other Cullens take Elena's arrival? **

**Sorry again for the delay and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review and post your ideas for the story.**

**- Alana.**


	3. Chapter III: The Cullens

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. It's just been pretty hectic for the past two months and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. But I also currently have five other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and complete them and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So here is chapter three. I made it a little bit longer so Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter III**

**Elena POV**

"Hello. I'm Esme." She said as she continued to smile at me.

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face as I felt the love radiating off of her. As I sat up the door to the room opened and four more unimaginable beautiful people walked in, there were two females and two males. They all looked like around my age give or take a year and were unearthly pale and possessed the same gold eyes like Esme's.

_Must be her kids_. I thought to myself as I looked them over. The first female reminded me of a pixie…and hyper active one at that as she grinned from ear to ear as she practically bounced up and down on her heels. She had short dark spiky hair and was dressed form head to toe in designer.

The male behind her had chin length blond hair and had the body of a born fighter. He looked like he was in pain or was very uncomfortable for some reason. Somehow I felt as if I was the source of that discomfort and wanted nothing more than to take it away. As if he could tell what as I was thinking he immediately relaxed and gave me a small smile.

The female standing beside him look as if they could be twins. Her hair was also blond and had her golden hair lying down in waves to the mid of her back. She was insanely beautiful. I felt as if myself confidence went down a few bars as I looked at her beautifully sculpted face and her Victoria's Secret body was also covered in designer.

The last male beside her was huge and could give Hulk a run for his money. He had dark short curly hair and looked as if he could do some serious damage. I found him a bit scary, but my fears were pointless as I saw the large grin plastered on his childlike face with his dimples showing. He looked like a giant teddy bear.

**Alice POV**

I was so glad she was awake. I couldn't wait to find out more about her. I hoped she likes to shop and hopefully she'll stay with us. I would so love another sister and for the looks of it Esme would love having another daughter.

**Jasper POV**

I was so glad I feed before coming in here. This girl smelt absolutely divine. She smelled like vanilla, brown sugar and cinnamon. But thankfully the scent of her blood wasn't as strong as Bella's, so I didn't have worry about killing her, but it would probably take some time before I got used to her scent.

I felt a wave of concern and comfort radiate from her as she looked at me as if she sensed my discomfort. It was weird to have her feeling so concerned for me and we didn't even know each other, but maybe Alice was right, maybe I would have another sister, then again no one should really doubt Alice.

**Elena POV**

"Well look who decide to wake up!" Boomed the giant teddy bear as he brought me from my thoughts. I looked over to him as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him and contain my laughter as the blond super model hit him up the side of his head.

Once I stopped laughing. Esme introduced me to her family (with the exception of Carlisle, Edward and his girlfriend Bella) and they told me all about themselves. **{AN: You all know the cover story the feed all the humans, so why bother write it. I mean I could, but I'm too lazy. XD} **"You're vampires aren't you?" I asked.

For some reason after they told me their story. I couldn't help but feel as if I had been lied to and I knew they weren't human, so I just had to ask. They stared at me for a few moments, before Jasper spoke up and asked about me being attacked in the woods. I didn't know why I did it, but I did it anyway, I began to tell them everything. **{AN: The car accident and everything from the first season and Katherine attacking her. Except Elena and Stefan never slept together.} **

**Alice POV**

I felt so bad for Elena. She had been through a lot and she didn't deserve any of it. I hope now things will really turn around for the better and I'm frustrated because I can't see if they will. Ever since we took Elena from the forest I haven't been able to see her future and I don't know why. **{AN: Elena's future was clear to Alice before the imprint and it disappeared once it happened. So now it is unclear if Elena will still turn into a vampire.} **

**Esme POV**

I wanted nothing more than to track down that Isobel woman and rip her head off. How dear she do that to my daughter...whoa when did she become my daughter. It's strange ever since we found Elena in the woods I already felt if I had some sort of connection to her. Elena deserves a mother to love and care for her and I more than happy to fill that void. That's if she'll let me.

**Jasper POV**

Everyone in the family felt as if they had some connection to Elena from the beginning. Even when she lied unconscious in this very room. Even Rosalie was deeply concerned about her. Carlisle would call every hour from work to check on her. Emmett and I would plan what we would do with her when she finally woke up and even considering buying her a car, while Alice already started buying her months' worth of clothing and Esme already created different designs for her room that she hopes Elena would like.

Edward was the only one that didn't really show any attachment to her, yes he was concerned, but he was too busy being with Bella most of time trying to make it up to her for leaving and persuade her to marry him to have his attention anywhere else. Bella didn't even know about Elena yet, Edward didn't want to tell her yet and kept her away from the house.

**Rosalie POV**

It was clear that Elena knew about vampires, just not our kind. So we decide to tell her the truth, we probably should have waited for Carlisle and Edward to make a family decision about telling her, but we were willing to take the chance.

Emmett, Jasper and I returned to house from hunting only moments before Carlisle came in carrying a girl covered in her own blood with Alice and Esme following closely behind. When I saw her wounds I assumed the worst, I was worried that the same thing that happened me happened to her. I cannot even describe in words how relieved I was when she told us what happened to her. No I was not happy what happened to her, but I'm just glad she didn't suffer as I suffered. I wouldn't want that on anyone, especially my sister.

**Emmett POV**

I wanted to kill that bitch Katherine and those idiot Salvatore brothers. How dare they hurt my sister! I would leave Isobel and John alone, I'm pretty sure Esme and Carlisle would want to be the ones to deal with them.

So we told Elena everything and she took it quite well. Jasper explained everything to her about her kind and our family (leaving out our personal histories. I guess he figured we could tell her ourselves if we wanted) and all that happened over past year with Bella, James and Victoria and even the wolves.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It had been a few days since I had seen my imprint and she was all I could think about and I didn't even know her name. The leech doctor contacted Sam and told him she would be alright but was still unconscious and they couldn't take her to a hospital because they would ask too many questions, for which none of us knew the answers to.

It became even worse as I started to feel the physical pain of being away from your imprint and I didn't help that I was not allowed on their land. Sam said I just have to be patient and soon enough I'll have my soul mate in my arms, but I don't know if I can wait any longer.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I couldn't believe there was another kind of vampire and shape shifters. But I guess anything is possible now. When Jasper mentioned the wolves I couldn't help but feel a pull in my heart and think back to before I lost consciousness, to that beautiful russet wolf, _my_ wolf.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Elena? Will Jacob and Elena be apart for long?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	4. Chapter IV: New Look & New Family

**Author's Note:**

**Okay! I'm so sorry for the delay. But it has been raining cats and dogs here in Jamaica and the rain has caused some serious damage to my internet and cable provider. I swear I was going through withdrawals. Not to mention I currently have five other stories running right now and I'm hoping to get a few more started. So here is chapter four. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter IV**

**Elena POV**

Once I had finally came to, it was the next day and I had finally meet Edward (briefly before he went to meet Bella), and Carlisle. Edward had a strange shade of bronze hair, where Carlisle had golden blond hair. Both had a medium built, and were pale and had gold eyes like rest of the Cullens and were complete gentlemen.

Carlisle reminded some much of my adoptive father, a doctor and always eager to help people. I told him my story and you could see his eyes sparkle in delight with the chance of learning about a new kind of vampire. Of course I told him all that I knew. But you could also see the anger in his eyes when I mentioned my birth parents.

After talking some more with Carlisle before he had to leave for work. I was currently sitting in the living room playing video games with Emmett (and beating him by the way), when Alice spoke. "Elena, I think you need a new haircut." Alice stated. "Okay." I said simply. Her eyes widened. "Okay?" She asked. "Yeah…I need a change anyway." I said as Alice giggled and jumped off the sofa.

"This is fantastic! Rose is the best with hair. She can do it. Oh and we'll give you a makeover since it looks like you won't be asleep for a while. I mean you slept for about 16 hours, that's a long time. We're gonna do your makeup, and your hair, and give you new clothes. I already have a new wardrobe waiting for you!" She said as she continued rambling on and on. I rolled my eyes at her while the others laughed heartily.

"Umm… okay. But you don't have too." I said. "Of course we do. No sister of mine is going to their first day of school without riling up some boys." Alice said smugly as she smiled at me. "Fine…but wait, what are talking about school?" Everyone gave me a nervous look as Esme spoke up.

"Well dear. We were kind of hoping that you would stay with us. Be part of our family. We already have documents drawn up to make you an official Cullen. Carlisle and I have already spoken and we would love to have you as daughter." Esme said as she came to sit beside me.

"And we would love to have to have you as a sister. We already feel close to you darlin. So will stay?" Japer said as the others nodded in agreement. As I looked at their faces, I could see their sincerity in their eyes. I couldn't refuse them, not even if I wanted to.

"Okay! So come on woman let's get on with my new look." I said as I motioned Alice over. Esme hugged me briefly as everyone smiled, before Alice picked me up, bridal style and ran to with me to her room and placed me on her bed. She picked out a white fluffy towel with some innocent black lace underwear and put them in my hands and shoved me in the bathroom, shutting the door.

Once I had showered and washed my hair using the toiletries in Alice's bathroom and put on the underwear she gave me. I stepped out of the bathroom, to find Alice and Rose were already there with scissors in all sizes and boxes of hair dye and highlights.

"Damn girl. You look hot!" Rosalie said as she twirled me around once. "Remind me to take you to Victoria's Secret honey!" She continued as Alice and I giggled. "Okay. So how do you want your hair? Curly? Wavy? Short? Medium? Dyed?" Alice began.

"Well I was kind of thinking about having my hair the same length, but dyed jet black." I said memorizing the haircut I thought about previously. Alice opened a big book and looked through the pages and she stopped immediately and handed me the book. "Like this?" She asked. "Perfect." I said with a smile. "Okay." Alice said as she sat me down on a chair near her mirror and got to work.

An hour later, my hair was done. Rose was giving me some finishing touches as I gazed at myself in the mirror and to be honest, I loved my new hair. Alice gave me some silk pajamas to wear. "Your hair looks amazing Elena." Alice sang as the others, including Carlisle and Edward came into room. _When did they get come home?_ I thought as they smiled at me.

"Love the hair sis!" Emmett boomed as everyone nodded in agreement. "You look perfect dear." Esme said as she came up to me and gave me a hug. So far things were already looking up, now I just have deal with this pain in my chest.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I could still feel the physical pain of being away from my imprint and it was only getting worst. Sam and the pack had to restrain me countless times from going on to Cullen territory before Sam had to Alpha order me not to. I need my imprint, I need _my _world.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I was woken up by an icy cold had rocking me gently. "Elena sweetie, wake up! We must get you ready!" Alice said. I groaned and shifted on the bed. "What time is it Alice?" I asked. "A quarter to five!" She announced with enthusiasm. "What! Why do you need three hours and fifteen minutes for?" I asked. "Someone's good at math." She said sarcastically. "Well, you can't rush perfection." She said as a matter of fact. "Get up, let's get you ready!"

"Well aren't you an early riser." I said. Note the heavy sarcasm. Alice laughed her musical laugh. "Hurry up and meet me in Rosalie's room." She said, before she skipped out of the room. I groaned as I picked myself out of the bed, before I stumbled out the doorway and made my way down the hall to Rosalie's room. "Are mornings always like this?" I asked. "Pretty much!" Emmett's voice boomed from down the hallway.

I groaned as Alice sat me down Rosalie and Emmett's bed. Rose grabbed my clothes.** {AN: Pics on profile.} **As Alice curled my hair and Rose added a slight pink blush on my cheeks that complemented my russet skin, and gave my eyes a Smokey eye effect.

Once they had finished, Rosalie finally leaded me to a full-length mirror to see myself. "Thanks guys! It's perfect!" I exclaimed. Time flew by as it was almost eight. When Rose and Alice had finished getting ready and looked beautiful as always. "You guys look amazing." I complimented. They smiled. "So do you!" They chorused.

We made our way down stairs to join Jasper and Emmett and get me some breakfast. Edward had already left to pick up the famous Bella. _I can't wait to meet her. It seemed that's all Edward talks about when he is home._ I thought to myself as greeted Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett in the kitchen.

"Damn sis you look fine. Jasper and I are going to have to keep the boys off you!" Emmett boomed as Jasper smiled at me and nodded in agreement. "You look wonderful dear!" Esme said as she and Carlisle embraced me in a hug.

Once I had some breakfast that Esme had made for me, which was delicious by the way.

I hugged Esme and Carlisle goodbye as Rosalie, Alice and I headed to school in Rosalie's red BMW M3 and Jasper and Emmett took his jeep. Forks High School here I come.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Elena? How will Bella take meeting Elena? And how long will Jacob have to wait before he gets to see his imprint? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	5. Chapter V: Bella & Elena Meet

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. I glad to know your all enjoying the story and thank you all for the great reviews. I got a few more ideas in my head for the next chapter, but I'm not sure which would be best. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some ideas. So here is chapter five. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter V**

**Bella POV**

I was so furious with Edward for keeping this a secret for so long. I mean there was a girl, an injured girl at the Cullen house, that was attacked by a vampire and she's been there for almost a week. I mean we talked every night in my room and he never saw fit to mention it. I mean what the hell?

But sadly I couldn't stay angry for long as he gave me one of those crooked smiles I love so much. "So what's her name?" I asked him as he drove us to school in his Volvo. Never taking his eyes off the road he answered. "Elena."

"What she like?" I asked. "She's nice, caring and selfless. But other than that I really don't know much about. I don't spend as much time with her as the rest of the family does." I nodded. I was happy she didn't spend a lot of time with Edward, but what caught my attention was the last part.

"_All_ of the family spends a lot of time with her. Even Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked, fearing the answer. "Yeah. She and Jasper get along great, especially when she grew in a town built upon the Civil War. They debate for hours. What's even more surprising that Rosalie taken quite the liking to her. They constantly hang out."

I frowned at that piece of information, but Edward didn't seem to notice it. I mean I wasn't about to go judge the girl or anything, it's just that she only been her for a week and she already hanging out with Jasper, they won't even let me alone with him for a minute.

Then there's Rosalie. Even though she said she was thankful for me saving Edward, she was still being a bitch to me. Why would she expect Elena and not me?

* * *

We pulled up in the school parking lot and I noticed that Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's BMW were there. I got out of the car and noticed there were five people standing there beside Emmett's Jeep.

Edward and I made are way over. As we got to the others, Alice tackled me into a hug. "Hi Bella." I smiled as she pulled back. "Hi Alice." Alice smiled brightly at me, before skipping over to Jasper's side giving me the chance to finally see the mysterious Elena.

She was absolutely beautiful; she even came in a close second to Rosalie. They could probably pass as sisters, if Rosalie wasn't a vampire. She had long black hair and had a light russet skin, but not as dark as the pack, but enough that it could easily make her pass for a Quileute. She had dark brown eyes and beautiful pink lips.

"Bella this is Elena. Elena this is Bella." Alice said cheerfully. I walked toward her as I held out my hand. "Hi Elena. It's great to finally meet you." I said. "Likewise." She said with a smile as she shook my hand. Rosalie scoffed as Elena used the side of boot to kick Rosalie in the shin. Rosalie glared at her playfully as Elena smiled innocently at her.

**Elena POV **

"Well we should get to class. The bell's going to ring in…3…2…1." Alice said after Bella returned to Edward's side. Emmett and Rosalie left soon after in Rosalie's BMW as Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I made our way to class. **{AN: Jasper was posing as Junior last year, so he could be with Alice. So he's a senior this year.} **

Edward, Bella and Alice had class together so they went their separate way and Jasper and I headed to class, which ironically happened to be history.

Bella was certainly different that I expected. She was shy, quiet, easily embarrassed and from the looks of it extremely clumsy. But she was very good looking, a little too pale for my taste, but she was pretty.

After having a very heated debate about the Civil War in class with Jasper. Lunch rolled around soon than expected. The story was that I was the daughter of an old colleague of Carlisle's and he recently died in car accident and I had no other living relatives, so the Mr. and Mrs. Cullen agreed to be my guardians until my 18th birthday.

So far I already met Bella's friends Angela Weber, Ben, Eric Cheney and Mike Newton, who by the way is a little too clingy for my taste. I also meet frenemy** {AN: Not sure if that's how it's spelled.} **Jessica Stanley and complete utter bitch and human, non-physco version of Katherine, Lauren Mallory.

I was sitting talking with Angela, when Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella came and sat down at the table. I really liked Angela, I'm sure she and Bonnie and Caroline would get along great. I felt sadness as I remember the friends I left behind. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand under the table and sent me a wave of calm. I sent him gratitude as I decided I would call later.

**Edward POV**

Bella seemed to like Elena, and it would seem so did the rest of the school. For which I was immensely grateful for.

_She is so pretty and she's single. Wonder if she'll go out with me? –Mike_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Mike's ridiculous thoughts. I admit Elena was very beautiful and she had a good head on her shoulders. There is no way she would go for a guy like Mike.

_Damn that Mike Newton. His lust is driving me up the wall. How dare he feel that way towards my baby sister. –Jasper_

_Angela is so nice. Bonnie and Caroline would love her. I really should call them, especially Jeremy. I miss them so much. –Elena_

_Elena's cool. Maybe I should invite her to and Bella to come down to La Push this weekend with us. –Ben _

At that thought I took Bella's hand. "We should head to class." I said trying to sound calm as possible. I saw Jasper give me a weird look as Bella nodded and we headed back to class. There was no way I was letting Bella anywhere near La Push and especially to that dog.

**Elena POV**

Soon after Edward and Bella, Ben asked if I would like to come down to First Beach on the La Push Reservation with them on the weekend. Ben was so nice, I couldn't refuse, it gave me more time to hang out with Angela. I saw a large grin spread cross Alice's face as I could see the different types of bathing suites she was thinking of that she could buy for me.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed quickly. Edward took Bella home as I rode with Jasper and Alice in Emmett's jeep. Once we arrived home, I was pulled out of the car and into a big bear hug by no other than Emmy Bear.

I spent some time Emmett and Esme, before going up to my room and dialed the number I should have called long ago. I waited for a little while, before I heard the voice of my sister. "Hello."

"Bonnie."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What's going to happen between Bella and Elena? What will happen when Elena talks to Bonnie? What's going to happen on First Beach?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	6. Chapter VI: First Beach

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. I glad to know your all enjoying the story and thank you all for the great reviews. So here is chapter six. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter VI**

**Elena POV**

I watched the scenery as it passed by. I was on my way to the La Push Reservation with Tyler, Ben and Angela in Tyler's van, while Jessica and Lauren were with Mike in his car as we headed for First Beach.

I was sitting beside Angela as I looked out the window and thought about what Bonnie told me when I called her earlier in the week.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Bonnie" I breathed. "Elena? Where are you? Are you okay?" She said in one breath. I could hear the worry leaking out of her voice.

"Yes Bon Bon I'm fine." I said trying to calm her down. "Well good. Because Katherine disappeared for a few days after you left and when she came back she had your vervain necklace all bloody. We all thought the worst, well except for Matt and Jenna, who are still completely oblivious to the whole vampire thing."

_So that's where my necklace went._ I thought as Bonnie spoke again. "So where are you and how are you alive?" I took a deep breath, I knew Bonnie wasn't going to like this, but I told her everything since I left Mystic Falls.

"I know how you feel about vampires, but Cullens are good people, you would like them." I said trying to get her to accept my new family and living arrangements. "Yeah maybe... I wonder if they could help Caroline." She mumbled.

"Wait! What? Why could the Cullens be able to help the Caroline?" I said fearing the answer. "I mean they could probably help with her thirst. Caroline is a vampire Elena." I felt my mouth drop open. "Let me tell what happened since you've been gone...and no interruptions okay!" She said sternly.

"Okay." I said reluctantly. '' Okay after you left. Jeremy and Damon got into an argument, where Jeremy was blaming Damon and Stefan for you leaving. Okay now somewhere along the conversation Damon snapped and killed Jeremy." I gasped. "Now before you have a heart attack, Jeremy was wearing John's ring, so he's alive. But I don't think Damon knew about it." I felt my anger rise at that. I wanted to drive a stake through Damon's heart for touching my brother.

"Now about Caroline. Damon gave Caroline some of his blood to heal after the car accident on Founder's day. It worked but then Katherine killed her with his blood still in her system. So she is now a vampire and don't worry I made Caroline a day ring so she's safe.

Tyler's uncle Mason Lockwood came to town and turns out his a werewolf, apparently the Lockwoods carry the werewolf gene, but it can only be triggered by killing someone, even if it's by accident and their bite is deadly to a vampire.

After Katherine returned with your proof of 'death'. Damon killed Mason, when he found out he's been working with her. The sad part was that he was in love with her and he believed she felt the same way. When Katherine found out, she compelled Jenna to stab herself. Don't worry she's alive, but she had to be hospitalized.

After the incident with Jenna, we decide we had just enough of Katherine. So at the Masquerade ball at the Lockwood mansion, we trapped Katherine and with the help of Katherine's witch, Lucy who turned out to be my cousin helped us. Katherine is now currently trapped in the tomb under the church.

But unfortunately after Mason died, Katherine wanted another werewolf under her control and compelled Matt and Sarah to attack Tyler. Matt's fine, but Tyler accidently killed Sarah. So Tyler officially a werewolf. Jeremy, Caroline and I have been helping him deal, but it's been hard especially when he found out what happened to Mason and his dad….so that's pretty much it."

I took a deep breath as I tried to process all of this information. "So maybe when Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler and I come to visit, the Cullens can help Caroline with her thirst and we can meet Angela and Ben." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that would be great Bonnie." I said with a smile. "I miss you Lane, we all do." I felt tears come to my eyes. "I miss you to Bon Bon. Say hi to Jer, Care Bear and Ty for me and tell them I love them and I miss them."

"I miss you too and don't worry about Damon and Stefan they won't know a thing. Love you babe." I smiled. "Love you too Bon."

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

I then eventually got the coverage to call Jenna and Matt and after swearing them secrecy, not to tell anyone, not even Alaric. I told them where I was and I was okay.

We finally arrived at First Beach. The guys, except Ben were all practically drooling at bikini Alice bought me as Angela smiled and Lauren and Jessica glared at me. I ignored the haters as Angela and I made our way to the shore.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I absolutely feel like I'm going crazy. I have still have yet to see my imprint and I'm pretty sure I was driving the pack crazy with my thoughts. Edward took Bella away for the weekend, to God knows where and could have been turned for all I know.

I know I should be worried about her, but honestly I couldn't care less, I just want to be with my imprint. I still don't even know her name.

Sam, Leah and Jared where on patrol, while Paul, Seth, Quil and Embry were trying to cheer me up at Emily's place. "Hey why don't we go cliff diving!" Exclaimed Seth and the guys nodded in agreement. I reluctantly agreed as we headed down to First Beach, but for some reason I felt a pull there.

As we reached the beach, we heard laughing and cheering. I looked down to beach to see three girls from Bella's school cheering on some guys from her school playing soccer with a girl I had never seen before, but she seemed familiar.

My heart jumped at the sight of her and it was then that I realized she was my imprint. "That's her!" I exclaimed. "That's my imprint." I said happily.

"Dude she's hot!" Embry and Paul exclaimed and I growled as the football came rolling at us. It stopped as it hit my feet. I bent down and picked it up as my imprint ran towards us and came to stand in front of me.

"Sorry about that." Her voice sounded like bells as she smiled at me. "Don't worry about it...I'm Jacob." I said as I smiled at her, eager to learn her name.

"I'm Elena."

* * *

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Jacob and Elena have finally met! YAY! What will happen next? What's going to happen when Bella comes back?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: Meetings

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the long delay. It's just been so hectic at school lately. But thank the Lord that the school term is almost over. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. So here is chapter seven. Enjoy! **

**Chapter VII**

**Elena POV**

"Don't worry about it…I'm Jacob." I felt my heart leap in my chest as he said his name. "I'm Elena." I replied. "Thanks." I said, referring to the ball in his large muscular hands. "No prob." He said with a smile that made me blush like crazy.

As I blushed like there was no tomorrow, I heard some muffled laughter from his friends…or possibly his brothers. Which of the two I wasn't entirely sure, but God bless the man and woman who made them.

"Hi." I said shyly as the boys' laughter started to die down. "Hi Elena. My name is Quil, that's Embry, Paul and that's Seth." Quil said with a smile as he pointed towards the other boys who were smiling kindly at me.

I smiled back at them as I heard my name being called.

**Jacob POV**

"Elena!" I heard someone shout from behind Elena as I looked over her shoulder, I saw Bella's friend, Mick or Mike and a dark haired girl coming towards us.

A growl built in my chest as 'what his name' came to stand beside Elena and put his arm around her shoulders. Elena looked at his hand that was wrapped around her s in discomfort as she pondered whether to let it stay or to shove him off and wound his pride in the process.

Frankly I wanted latter to be her choice. But sadly I guess her heart was too kind for that. "Hi Mike. Hi Angela." Elena said awkwardly as if she could feel my hatred towards Mike. But I did however smile at Angela.

"Hi Angela. Mike." I said as I smiled kindly at her, but glared vigorously at Mike. I met Angela a few times with Bella while the leech was gone and I really liked her. Angela was really nice girl, probably the only one of Bella's friends that I actually liked.

"You two know each other?" Elena asked as she looked between us. "Yeah. Jacob is Bella's friends." Angela replied as she waved at the rest of the guys and Elena nodded. "So Elena, you coming back to the game or what?" Mike asked as he looked at Elena.

Elena looked at me for a brief moment before opening her mouth to speak when we heard Sam howl, calling the rest of the pack from the woods. "Actually the guys and I have to get going." I saw sadness in Elena's eyes as soon as the words left my mouth.

I sighed as the boys said bye to Elena and Angela, purposely leaving Mike out, before heading towards the woods. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow. I asked hopefully, trying to take her sadness away." She lit up as she smiled at me.

"I would love to. Meet you at the border tomorrow at…say 11." She said with a smile that made Mike drop his scrawny little arm.

I smiled at her, before telling them goodbye and running off to meet the others. I couldn't hardly wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Emmett and I sat in the living room playing video games as we waited for Elena to come home from the beach. Her car had arrived today and Emmett and I could hardly wait to show it to her.

Esme was at the grocery store keeping up pretences, although the fact we had a human living with us now, it wasn't so much a pretence any more. Edward and Bella were still in Florida. Carlisle was at the hospital, while Rosalie and Alice were out in Seattle shopping for Elena and themselves.

Having Elena here was great. It was so much fun to hang out with her, especially alone. Edward and the others except for Emmett of course, have never left me alone with Bella. Because I was too dangerous and it was for the best for me to keep my distance. Note the sarcasm.

They were even going to do the same to Elena. But Elena won't have it, she trusted me and after hearing Elena swear like a sailor, she got my family to back off, at least for her anyway.

Everyone loves Elena, even Rosalie, but I don't think Bella likes her that much. Even though they don't spend a lot of time together, Bella's emotions towards Elena when she is at the house are that of being jealous and threatened.

Elena finally came home, but I could tell something was off. She was in pain, but it wasn't physically, more like matters of the heart. She didn't even bother to say anything us, she just went straight to her room.

Emmett and I exchanged worried looks as we got up and headed to her room. Her bedroom door was closed, so we gently knocked before we heard a faint come in from the other side of the door. We opened the door to find Elena curled up in a ball on her bed still her in her bikini with an oversized white t-shirt on top.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" Emmett said softly using her given nickname by us as we moved to sit on either side of us. "What's wrong darlin? What happened today?" I asked softly before Elena uncurled herself and told us about her day.

To say we were shocked when Elena told us about her feelings she had since her attack and her meeting with the flea bitten mutt would have been an understatement and even though we didn't like the idea we encouraged her to see him tomorrow.

Although we had told Elena everything, we didn't tell her the name or the descriptions of the pack, so she had no idea who Jacob really is.

We decided to keep these between us, until Elena was ready to tell the others. I knew what ever these feelings that Elena was having was somehow connected to Jacob and Emmett and I know whatever it was it was going to cause some serious drama.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It had been a few hours since I had finally spoken to my imprint and couldn't be happier. But of course the leeches just have to run it.

Victoria was in the area tonight and the Cullens had chased her off their land all the way to ours, where the big one, Emmett almost crossed over into our land, which all most cause a fight to break out between him and Paul.

Sam and Carlisle defused the situation before any real harm could be done, but you could tell we really just wanted to rip each other a part. As the Cullens headed home, we realized that Emmett and the other guy with blond hair covered in scars, Jasper were still at the border, staring at us…well namely me.

"Jacob! Can we talk?" Jasper asked looking right at me and even though it was question, it was really a command. But I wasn't going to let some bloodsucker tell me what to do. I turned to run away when Emmett spoke.

"It's about Elena."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Elena and Jacob now? And what will happen when Edward and Bella returns? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII: We Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BOXING DAY & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's just been a very hectic week. But in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to update. So this is my present to you. So I wish you all the best and a happy new year. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter eight. Enjoy & See you all in 2011!**

**Chapter VIII**

**Jacob POV**

"It's about Elena."

I froze right there and then. What could they possibly want to talk to me about Elena. Was she leaving? Was she hurt? As the freaking empath felt my emotions he spoke up. "She's fine. She's not hurt."

"So can we talk?" Emmett asked as he looked at all of us.

_Sam, can I? ~ Me._

_Yes. She's your imprint it might be important. ~ Sam._

_Sam some of us should head back. ~ Jared._

_Agreed. Embry and Quil stay with Jacob while the rest of us head back. If you need us call. Got it? ~ Sam._

_Got it! ~ All. _

The rest of pack headed to the Rez as I went behind a bush and phased back and put on the pair of trousers that were previously tied to my ankle as Embry and Quil stayed in wolf form.

"So what about Elena?" I asked once I was done changing and came from behind the bush. "What's the deal between you and Elena?" Emmett asked. "What is it to you?" I snarled.

"Elena is in pain. Not physically, but emotionally and we don't know why, but what we do know its connected to you somehow, so spill." Jasper said calmly as he sent us a wave of calm.

Elena was already feeling the side effects of being away from one's imprint. I was happy and sad all at the same time. The fact that Elena already felt our bond, it just showed how strong our bond was, but I hated t6he fact that she was in pain. Now I know why Sam and Jared are so whipped.

"She's my imprint." I said simply before explaining the imprint to them. When I was done I didn't know whether they were angry or sad.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to start calling you brother." Emmett joked as a big smile broke out on his face. "Brother?" I said astonished.

Emmett smiled once more before the empath spoke up. "Elena has become like family to us, so you better get used to having us around." Jasper said with a smile of his own, but I wasn't smiling.

First Bella, Now Elena. What the hell is with the girls in my life and these damn blood suckers? I turned around to head to the Rez when Jasper stopped me. "Wait Jacob there is something you should know."

I turned around to face him before he spoke again. "Elena knows all about vampires, Jacob. She knew about us before she came here and she's okay with it…she also knows about the pack, she only knows about there being shape shifters, but not who they are." My mouth fell open at this.

Why did Elena know about vampires before? Was she involved with one of them? Did she know who attacked her in the forest and why? I really wanted answers. I wanted to know.

"We won't tell you anything more. That's up to her to do. Tomorrow when you see her, tell her the truth and I'm sure she'll do the same... oh and you do anything to hurt her, treaty or no treaty will kill you." Emmett said while Jasper nodded in agreement, before running back to their house. I phased back and immediately went back to the Rez.

_Dude you okay? ~ Embry._

_Yeah man. What you going to do when you see her tomorrow? ~ Quil._

_I don't know. I guess I'll come clean and hope she does the same. ~ Me._

_Well I hope everything turns out okay for you man. I really like her. ~ Ouil._

_Agreed. Besides she's got a hot body. I wonder if she has a sister. ~ Embry._

I mentally laughed at that before reaching the edge of the woods by my house, and phasing back and heading inside and went to bed thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I was so excited to see Jacob. I woke up feeling all giddy and excited, so much that Emmett had to hold Jasper down from jumping up and down like a mad man.

I hopped into my new Audi S6, a gift from Emmett and Jasper as I headed down to La Push. **{AN: Pic on profile.} **I smiled the whole way as I drove to the border.

I felt my smile even get wider, if even possible as I saw Jacob there waiting for me. I stopped the car at the border as I got out and ran to him and engulfed him in a big hug. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly bring me closer to his tone, warm chiseled chest.

"Well somebody missed me?" Jacob said into my hair. "Yeah…how did you get here?" I asked once I pulled away and noticed he was here alone without a car.

"I ran." He said simply before pulling me back to my car. I knew it was a long way from the Rez to the border, but then again with a body like his, it wasn't impossible.

Once we were in the car, Jacob gave me directions to house belonging to a friend of his and her fiancée, Emily and Sam.

As I arrived I met Emily, who absolutely gorgeous even with the scars that marred her face, and the rest of Jacob's 'brothers' that I didn't met at the beach yesterday, Sam and Jared. I also met Jared's girlfriend, Kim and Emily's cousin and Seth's older sister, Leah, which for some reason was being a total bitch.

Later Jacob and I were walking on the beach, holding hands, talking and learning more about each other, when Jacob turned serious all of a sudden. "There is something I need to tell you."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to between Jacob & Elena when they find out the truth?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Chapter IX: Imprinting

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the really long delay. ****If you read my author's note I posted a few weeks back, you all know that l****ast year December my hard drive crashed and I haven't been able to get the files recovered until now.****But thank you all for your great reviews and support during that time. ****And now that the files are back say hello to the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX**

**Jacob POV**

I was so nervous. Elena was coming by the Rez today and I was going to tell her about the imprint and hopefully she would tell me about her life before she came to Washington. I ran in wolf form to the border and waited for her to show up.

But I didn't have to wait long as I felt my face break into a huge grin as her Audi A7 came into view. I felt my smile even get wider, if that was even possible as she got out the car and ran to me and engulfed me in a hug.

A large surge of electricity pulsed through my body as her soft fingers touched my bare back; thankfully I wasn't wearing any underwear as I felt my pants get tighter. And it certainly wasn't helping that she only wearing a white bikini with a white cover-up; that showed off her wonderful figure, especially her long light olive legs.**{AN: Pics on profile.}**

Elena and I eventually pulled away and made our way back to her car as we drove to the Emily's. Once we were there Elena was introduced to the rest of the pack, Kim and Emily. Emily and Kim were already getting on with Elena, but of course Leah had to be a bitch, but Elena paid no attention to it.

We soon found ourselves walking down the beach, holding hands and learning more about each other. But as good things were going, I need to tell her about the imprint. "There is something I need to tell you." I said as the beautiful smile that once adorned her face disappeared as she sensed my seriousness.

"Okay." She said as she kept her voice calm and even. I motioned for us to sit on the sand as I got my thoughts together. "Elena, I know you know that the Cullens are vampires." I said as Elena looked shocked for a moment, but nodded for me to continue.

"And I know you know about the shape shifters here on the La Push? The treaty and why they exist?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to with…" She asked, but stopped as she figured it out.

"You're a werewolf…so Sam and the others." She stated more then asked and I nodded. "Whoa." She muttered, before we fell into a deep silence, except for the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"Are you okay?" I asked after she didn't speak for a while. "Yeah. I'm just processing all of this. But why are you telling me this, aren't outsiders not supposed to know about you?" She asked and I nodded once more.

"Yes, but you aren't an outsider, at least not anymore." I stated as I felt my nerves getting worse. "What changed?" She asked as she gazed into my eyes, "I imprinted on you." I stated as I watched her reaction.

"Imprinted?" She asked confused as I nodded. "You see, werewolves have this thing that we do when we meet our soul mate. It's called imprinting. Now it's not like love at first sight or anything. It's more like gravity moves.

When you see her, suddenly it's not like the earth holding you to the ground anymore, it's her. And nothing matters more than her and you would do anything for her, be anything for her. I would be anything for you, Elena." I said as I stared into dark brown eyes.

"You imprinted on me?" She asked as I nodded and waited for her reaction. But I didn't have to wait long as she leaned forward and kissed me and I felt a nuclear bomb go off in my head.

She ran her tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I quickly gave. We soon battled for dominance, which I quickly won as I pulled her up on my lap and her legs wrapped themselves around my waist, there was literally no space between us.

We eventually pulled away, both of us needing air as we rested our foreheads against each other, staring into each other's eyes and our breaths came out labored. Elena smiled at me as she placed her hand of my heart and closed her eyes and listened to its racing beat.

"There is something I have to tell you too, but please wait till you hear all of the story, before you get angry. Okay?" She said as she opened her eyes to stare into mine. I nodded, before Elena began to tell me about her life in Mystic Falls.

When Elena finished telling me her about her past, the only thing that stopped me from phasing right then and there was the fact that she was still in my lap and I would most likely hurt and I don't think I could live with myself if that happened.

I couldn't believe all that she had been through in the last two years. But I was happy that she had the common sense to walk away from a guy that hurt her, even when he claimed to love her, unlike another human I know.

I would have to tell the elders and pack of this other type of vampire, but I am sure they would still accept Elena as they already had. I could honestly say, I was actually looking forward to meeting Elena's family and friends, especially her brother, but of course I was still on guarded about allowing her friend Caroline to come and visit. I would have to run it by the elders and Sam before she was even allowed to step one foot in Washington.

It soon got late as the sky darkened as Elena decided to go home and come back tomorrow. As Elena drove to the border. Once we reached the border, I pulled Elena into searing kiss, before I exited the car.

Once I was in the cover of the woods, I phased and ran back to La Push. Elena had never really seen me in my wolf form, sure she had seen glimpses of it when she was attacked by that bitch, Katherine. But never fully, I wondered what she would say. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

**Elena POV**

I couldn't believe it, I had found my soul mate. I couldn't wait to tell Jasper and Emmett. But what would the rest of the family think? I know they don't like the wolves and feelings are mutual, but would they accept each other for me.

Well it doesn't matter. I love Jacob. Love? Did I? Maybe I did already, but it doesn't matter. The Cullens were either going to accept mine and Jake's relationship or they can shove it!

After driving for about half an hour, the Cullen house soon came into view. I pulled into the garage and parked by Rose' BMW M3, before I quickly made my way into the house, really wanting to talk to Jasper and Emmett, when I was greeted by a sight I was not expecting to see.

I made my way into the living room and went to stand beside Rosalie as I looked at the only other human in the room, before I finally spoke. "Welcome back, Bella."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Bella's back! How will Bella react when she finds out about the imprint?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	10. Chapter X: Bella's Back

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**

**BTW! I GOT BARELY ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I CAN KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter X  
**

**Elena POV**

"Welcome back, Bella." I said as Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "It's good to be back." She said as she eyed Rosalie's arm that rested on my shoulders. I knew Rosalie wasn't very fond of Bella and I could tell Bella was a little jealous that Rosalie accepted me so easily.

"How was your trip?" I asked as I looked at Edward as he conversed silently with Alice. Wonder what that's about. "Good." Bella said simply, before Rosalie spoke. "Elena, why do you smell like wet dog?" Rosalie asked as she wrinkled her nose in disgust and I noticed Bella perk up interest.

"I don't know." I said as I sniffed myself, but didn't notice anything but Jake's intoxicating scent. "Did you go the beach?" Bella asked as she eyed my attire. "Yeah. I just went to First Beach to get some sun. Oh and I got to hung out with these really hot guys while I was there." I said as Rosalie and I giggled like school girls.

I saw Jasper and Emmett shoot me a look as Rosalie and I calmed down. They knew I was avoiding the subject, but understood that I wanted to talk to them first before I talked to the family. Edward looked at me curiously as I kept my thoughts from going anywhere but Jacob or what happened today.

"Well I'm glad you're back. I'm going to take a shower." I said, before heading for the stairs. "Okay dear, dinner will be ready for you when you're done." Esme said as I made it to the top of the stairs. "Thanks Esme." I called back, before heading into my room and taking a shower.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Something was definitely going on with Elena. When Elena came into the living room to greet me and Bella, she seemed distracted; it was either that or she was doing what I presume was the human version of blocking her thoughts from me. I also noticed Jasper and Emmett doing the same. What are those three up to?

**Bella POV**

When we arrived at the Cullen house, we were quickly greeted warmly by the family, minus Rosalie of course and Elena. In fact Elena wasn't at a home at all and her new car, which Jasper and Emmett had bought her was not in the garage either.

I didn't want to feel jealous of Elena but how could I not. Rosalie instantly loved her and she hated me. Not to mention, she and Jasper hung out regularly, alone might I add and then there was her appearance.

Elena was absolutely beautiful and she probably knows it too; she always seemed to carry this air of confidence and strength around her. She was smart and funny and she could actually walk on a straight line with out tripping.

And even now, just to add more to the list, she's hanging out at La Push. I almost lost it right then and there. Edward won't even let me within a hundred feet of the border and she going up there as she damn well pleases. What the hell?

* * *

**Elena POV**

Once I had a nice warm shower. I decided to let my hair air dry as I put on a white spaghetti top and some black army shorts with white sports bra and lace panties underneath.**{AN: Pics on profile.}**

As I exited my bathroom the sound of Edward's Volvo pulling out of the driveway came to my ears, before a knock sounded outside my door. "Come in." I said before Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie entered my room carrying a tray of what looked like Pasta Alexander, some pink fruit juice with a slice of lemon in the glass and chocolate ice cream fudge sundae for dessert.

"Hey Ellie." Emmett said as Rosalie set the tray in front of me as I sat down on the bed with my back against the headboard. "Hi Emmy Bear. Thanks Rose." I said before digging in and eating my pasta while the three vampires watched me.

"You know that's kind of creepy. Watching me eat and all." I said once I had finished my pasta and began to eat my ice cream. "Sorry." They mumbled together as I silently laughed, but was I pretty sure that they heard me loud and clear.

"Okay now that Carlisle, Esme and Alice have gone hunting. What's this I hear about you and that mutt." Rosalie said as I shot a look at Emmett, who looked down ashamed. "Sorry Ellie. She forced it out of me." Emmett said softly as Jasper scoffed.

"Forced? Yeah right. All she had to do was threaten you with no sex for a week and you sang like Celine Dion." Jasper said, while Rosalie smiled triumphantly. "It's okay Emmy Bear. I forgive you." I said before Emmett came to sit beside me and pulled me in a hug as he smiled at me, with those cute dimples showing clearly.

"So are you going to tell us?" Rosalie asked once Emmett released me and I finished my sundae and placed the bowl on the tray; before Jasper picked it up and disappeared to the kitchen I presume and returned only moments later and I began to tell them of today's events.

"So that mutt is your soul mate." Rosalie muttered once I had finished recalling my day with Jacob. I love Rosalie I do, but I could feel myself wanting to beat the crap out of her as she called my Jacob a mutt. "Easy Elena…Rose you might want to refrain from calling Jacob demeaning names." Jasper said as he intertwined my hand with his and sent me a wave of calm, before I spoke again.

"Look guys, I know vampires and werewolves hate each other, but for my sake at least try to be nice to Jacob and the pack. Because if you make me choose between you or him, it's gonna be him. It will always be him. Now I'm not asking you to become buddies or anything. But please at least try to make an effort, for me."

It's better to let them know where I stand now. As much as I love having them in my life, Jacob will always come first.

"All right fine if the mu…if Jacob makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." Rose said as she moved forward and pulled me into hug. "You know where we stand sis. We're happy for you." Jasper said as Rosalie released me and he squeezed my hand lightly. "Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed as I smiled at them. Three down, five to go.

* * *

**Bella POV **

I can't believe Edward. The whole point of us going to Florida, wasn't so I'll get to spend some time with my mom before I'm changed, it was so I would change my mind. I was so aggravated with him right now; I didn't speak to him for the rest of the ride to school.

As Edward parked the car in the school parking lot, I got my bag from off the floor and moved to open the door when Edward held me back. "Stay in the car." He ordered. "It is Victoria?" I asked fearfully as I looked around the parking lot. "No." Edward said as he kept his eyes fixed on something in the parking lot. I followed his line of sight to a motorcycle, but not just any motorcycle, Jake's motorcycle.

I rolled my eyes, before I got out of the car, completely ignoring Edward. Edward instantly came to walk beside me as I moved closer to the motorcycle, but only to find no Jake. I immediately scanned the parking lot in search of him and felt my mouth drop open as I finally spotted him.

He was across the parking lot beside Elena's Audi, but that wasn't what surprised me, he was _kissing_ HER!

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Bella react? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: WTF?

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XI**

**Bella POV**

Jacob Black, my best friend, my sun was kissing _Elena_. And this wasn't just a simple peck on the lips; no they were in a full blown make out session right there in the school parking lot.

Jacob had one hand wrapped around her waist as he kept another in her long hair as she sat on the hood of her car wearing a white top with a green short sleeve green cashmere and dark tan heeled boots with white pants that covered her long legs as they were wrapped around Jacob's waist. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

Before even thinking it through I stormed up to them. "What the hell?" I yelled, before Jacob and Elena broke apart to face me. "Hi Bella." Jacob said simply as Elena smiled. "Hello Bella." Elena said as she unwrapped her legs from around Jacob.

Jacob moved from out between her legs as Elena got off the hood of her car. "What are you doing here?" I asked masking the jealousy I should not be feeling. "He's here to make sure you're still human." Edward said as he stared at the pair.

"Stay out of my head, leech." Jacob hissed in anger, but it seemed to instantly disappear as Elena placed her hand on his arm in a soothing gesture. "Anyway, I'm also here to inform you, since apparently you're _boyfriend_ won't." Jacob said as he emphasized the word boyfriend and wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, making my blood boil.

"Inform me of what?" I said before Edward cut in. "Nothing, it's not important. C'mon Bella." Edward said as he intertwined our hands and tried to lead me away from Jake and Elena. "Inform me of what?" I asked once more, not paying attention to Edward.

"The treaty was almost broken two nights ago." Jake said simply. "What?" I asked astonished, expecting Jake to answer me, but much to surprise and fury it was Elena who did. "Emmett almost crossed the treaty line when he and the others were running after that red head, Victoria." She said as I felt my anger and envy towards her grow even more.

"Victoria was here? Alice's vision?" I asked looking directly at Edward as he nodded. Alice had that vision way before we had left for Florida and he never thought to tell me. And to make matters worst Elena already knew before I did and it has nothing to do with her.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later. But what's going on between you two?" I said irritably to Edward before I addressed Jacob and Elena. "Why don't we meet up after school at the house, so we can tell the whole family together okay?" Elena said as I nodded, although I would prefer if I found out now.

_BR-RING!_

The school bell suddenly went. "Well I better go. I'll be here when you get out." Jacob said as he looked at Elena as if she was the sun and he was a blind man finally seeing it. "Okay." Elena said softly before he leaned in and kissed her briefly full on the lip.

When they finally pulled away, they smiled at each other lovingly, before Jacob moved towards his motorcycle. "Bye Bella." He said not even sparing me a look before he sped off back to La Push. "Well I see you guys later." Elena said with a perfect smile, before walking into school.

The wait for school to be over was torturous. I couldn't help but glance at the clock all the day. I really, really wanted to know what was going on between Elena and _my_ Jacob. I had barely figured out my feelings for Jacob and I leave for _one_ weekend and I come back and his lip locked with Elena. What the hell?

What is it about her anyway? The girl is like gravity, everyone, especially people in my life just seemed so drawn towards her. Is it her personality or her looks, or maybe it was both. I don't know, maybe I'm over reacting. But what ever it is, its gotta stop.

When the final bell rang, I wanted to run like a bat out of hell to the parking lot, but I didn't want Edward to suspect something so I went at my normal pace. Once we got outside, as promised Jacob was there in the parking lot waiting by Elena's car in a jean cut offs and black t-shirt.

And as soon as Elena exited the building he went over to her and pulled her into a hug, like he hadn't seen her in a year. Alice looked utterly confused as she stared at the pair, but Jasper…Jasper was smiling knowingly.

"Does Jasper know something we don't?" I asked out loud. "Yes, but what, I don't know, he's blocking his thoughts." Edward said irritably, before he drove us to his house as Alice and Jasper rode in Alice's Porsche and Jacob rode with Elena in her Audi and thankfully with Edward's driving I didn't have to wait long to get the answers that I had been waiting for all day.

Jacob imprinted on Elena! They were freaking soul mates. Myself and the Cullens, minus Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper(who apparently already knew), were absolutely shocked. Edward looked absolutely livid, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Elena cut him off.

"Okay before any of you say anything, let me say something. I said this Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie before and I will say it again. I know vampires and werewolves are immortal enemies, but for my sake at least try to be nice to each other. Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper have already agreed to at least try to be civil towards each other and I ask that you do the same. Because if you make me choose between you or him, it's gonna be him. It will always be him. It's you're decision." She said firmly as Jacob intertwined their hands together.

"Well then Jacob, I guess we'll be seeing more of you." Carlisle said as Esme and Alice nodded in agreement and Edward scowled. Elena smiled as she went over to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them, before going outside and with Jacob in tow.

I know I should be happy that Jacob has found the one and he's happy, but I'm not. In fact I want to punch Elena, I'm actually jealous.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I'm so glad that the Cullens were willing accept mine and Jacob's relationship, but I could tell that Edward wasn't very fond of the idea, but I didn't care. I didn't care at all what he thought. It was one of the many things me and Rosalie had in common. We were kind of on the same a page when it came to Edward, granted I'm not as open with it about as she is, but we both saw how controlling he could be.

"Could you meet me at First Beach at eleven tomorrow? There is something I want to show you." Jacob said as we walked towards the edge of the woods. "Sure. What is it?" I asked curiously. "It's a surprise." He said mysteriously as we reached the edge of the woods.

"I love you." He said as he pulled into a searing kiss. "I love you too." I said once we pulled away. He smiled at me before giving me a peck on the lips and disappearing into the woods. I walked back to the house, with a smile plastered on my face as I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Bella be able to accept Jake's new relationship with Elena? What does Jake have planned for Elena? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	12. Chapter XII: My Wolf

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XII**

**Elena POV**

"Come on, sweetie, time to wake up." Came Rosalie's bell like voice as I woke up and she laid her cold hand on my bare shoulder. "What?" I asked groggily. "If you want to meet Jacob by the border in time, you have to get up." Rosalie said as he sat by me on the edge of the bed.

"Wait! Are you actually encouraging me to see Jacob?" I asked incredulously as I sat up to look directly at her. "Yes. Well I thought about it and if the mu…" She started but quickly corrected herself as I shot her a look. "If _Jacob_ makes you happy then so be it, besides he can give what you want and deserve." She said with a small smile.

"You mean he can give me children." I stated and she nodded sadly. "You know, I think when Jacob and I finally have children, their godmother is going to spoil them rotten, aren't you Rose?" I said as her face broke out into a smile.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded, before she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you. But what about Jacob, he is not gonna like that." Rosalie said as we pulled back. "Well he's just gonna have to deal with it." I said as Rosalie smiled.

"I taught you well." Rosalie teased and I laughed before I got up and took a shower and got dressed. I wore a black tank tunic, with a white mini shirt and black ankle boots, while I wore my hair is loose curls down my back, before I got into my car and headed to the La Push. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

As I came to the border, Jake was already waiting for me. I stopped the car and as he came to sit beside me in the passenger seat. "Hey." I said as he leaned forward and brought me into a kiss. "Hey." He whispered back once we pulled away.

As I drove further into La Push, Jake gave me directions to a wooded area near the beach. Once I parked the car, Jake took my hand and led me into the woods. We were walking for awhile before we came upon a small picnic set up near the edge of a cliff that over looked the beach and the ocean.

"What's this?" I asked as Jacob and I sat on the picnic blanket. "A gift from Emily, I hope you're hungry." Jacob said as unpack the food and I nodded. Jacob and I spent the next two hours talking and eating the delicious food that Emily made us, a home style pizza, with cinnamon balls for dessert and peach smoothies.

"I want show you something." Jacob said once we finished eating and packed up what was left our picnic away. "Okay." I said as Jacob stood and held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he pulled me up and led us into the cover of the forest.

Once we were safe from view, Jacob released my hand and went behind a bush and I could hear him removing his shorts and barely a second passed before I found myself in the presence of a giant russet colored wolf, my wolf.

I smiled at him as I moved forward and gazed into the beautiful brown eyes that I knew could only belong to my Jacob. Jacob nuzzled his head into my neck as I ran my hands through his soft fur.

Suddenly Jacob licked me neck as I giggled and sat down on the forest floor and waited for him to do the same. Jacob sat on his forelegs, before finally resting his head in my lap. "My Jacob." I whispered lovingly as I rubbed his head gently. He let out a small growl in contempt as we stayed like that for how long I'm not exactly sure.

Finally Jacob got up and went back behind the bush and phased back and came out moments later wearing his shorts once more, before he pulled me into heated kiss. Jacob quickly dominated my mouth as we pulled each other closer, not wanting any space between us.

Sadly as nature intended we had to pull away for air. We rested our foreheads against each other, our breaths strenuous and our hearts beating wildly in our chests as we stared into each other eyes. "I love you." He said; his warm breathe on my lips. "I love you too. I love you, my Jacob, my wolf."

Jacob and I eventually headed back to the car, once we got our stuff and headed to his house. Jacob's house was a nice small red house surrounded by the forest. Jake and I got out of the car and entered to find Bella, Seth and three more people I didn't know.

One was a Caucasian man in his early forties, who I soon learnt was Bella's father, Charlie. The other two, where a man and woman around the same age of Charlie and were obviously Quileute. The woman was Seth's and Leah's mother, Sue and the man was Jacob's father, Billy.

Once introductions were made, Sue, Charlie and Seth soon left after I agreed to drop Bella home later. Once they had left, Bella asked to talk to Jacob as I sat down on the couch across from Billy. Jacob agreed before kissing me on the cheek and taking Bella outside.

"It's a pleasure to finally met you Elena, Jake talks about you non-stop." Billy said with a smile as a small blush tainted my cheeks. "Elena if you don't mind, Jacob told me and the tribe elders about your life before you came here, but he left out some parts, could you possibly fill out the blanks." Billy asked hesitantly and I nodded, I knew this would come up.

"Sure, why don't you tell me what you know already and I will fill in the rest." I said as Billy nodded and we spent next few minutes talking about my previous life. I told Billy everything; I didn't want to hold anything back.

The pack was to be my new family, although the Cullens had become like family to me as well, my blood was to become their blood, my children were going to born as members of the tribe, they deserved the truth.

Once I had finished telling Billy everything, he wheeled himself over to me and brought me into a hug. "I could have not have asked for a better woman for my son. I will be proud to call you my daughter someday." Billy said with complete sincerity and I smiled.

"Thank you, Billy and I will happily call you my father someday." I said once we pulled back and Billy smiled. "I have something for you." Billy said as he wheeled out of the room and came back only a few moments later.

"Here, I want you to have this." He said as he handed me an old wooden box. "What's this?" I asked as I opened it to find a beautiful metal cuff with the tribe crest on it. "It belonged to the last alpha's mate and now it belongs to you." Billy said with a smile as I brought the cuff into my hand.

"It's beautiful. But if it was the alpha, shouldn't you be giving this to Emily?" I asked as I looked at Billy confused. "No, Jacob is the descendant of Ephraim Black, the last alpha. He is the rightful alpha." Billy explained. "They why hasn't taken is place as alpha?" I asked.

"He doesn't want to." Billy explained sadly as I nodded. I would have to talk about that with Jake later. "But it doesn't matter, whether Jake accepts his birth right or not, this is yours none the less. I know you will were it with pride." Billy said as he smiled and I smiled back as I placed the cuff on my wrist.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Bella react when she sees the cuff? Will she be able to overcome her jealousy? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIII**

**Bella POV**

"Bells I'm going to Billy's." Charlie yelled from downstairs. "Can I come?" I asked, knowing Charlie wouldn't pass up the chance to have me around Jacob. "Sure Bells, let's go." He called back as I smiled.

I really need to see Jacob and Edward would never let me go to La Push, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. I had to go and see Jacob, my mind was reeling from this whole imprint thing and I need to speak with him in private.

I sat in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser as we drove to La Push and I could see something moving swiftly in the trees, but it quickly disappeared once we passed the border. Probably Edward no doubt, I'm most likely going to get, the wolves are dangerous speech again later when I get back, oh well.

Once we pulled at Billy's house, we were greeted by Billy, Sue Clearwater and her son, Seth, who I was absolutely sure, was werewolf due to his build and tribe tattoo on his arm. "So where's Jacob?" Charlie said as we settled into Billy's small living room.

"He's with E-le-na." Seth said dreamily, making me believe he had a crush on her. "Who's Elena?" Charlie asked with a confused look upon his face. "She's Jake's girlfriend." Seth clarified as Charlie's face fell into a frown, he always hoped I would get over Edward and go to Jacob. _Sorry dad, no chance of that happening now. _

"Have you met her?" Charlie asked as he looked at Billy. "No, but I believe Bella and Seth have." Billy said as the adults in the room turned their attention towards me and Seth. "What she like?" Sue asked clearly interested in Elena.

"She seems nice. She and I don't hang out a lot. She's the daughter of a old colleague of Carlisle's and her parents recently died in a car accident, so the Carlisle and Esme agreed to be her legal guardians until she graduates." I said giving them the story, the Cullens fed the school.

"_I've_ spent time with her. She's really nice and _very_ pretty. Paul and Embry were shamelessly flirting with her last time she was with the guys." Seth said as he smiled from ear to ear, he definitely had a crush on her.

Suddenly the sound of Elena's Audi came into range and if possible Seth's grin became wider. Once the car's ignition was turned off, the sound of two car doors closing and laughter reached our ears and not moments later; Jacob came into view with his arm around Elena as they kissed.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other before finally noticing us. "Hey guys." Jacob said as he and Elena entered the living room and came to stand in front of us. "Charlie, Dad, Sue this is Elena." Jacob said as he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes and I felt my stomach drop.

"Hello." She said timidly as Sue smiled and got up and embraced her in a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Elena. You're going to have your hands full with this one." Sue said as she pulled back and indicated to Jacob. "Oh trust me I know." Elena teased as Charlie, Sue and Billy laughed.

After the adults were introduced to Elena, Charlie, Sue and Seth soon left for Clearwater house as Elena agreed to drive me home later. "Hey Jake, can I talk to you?" I asked as Elena and Billy began to talk to each other. "Sure." Jake said, before he kissed Elena on the cheek and we headed to his garage to talk in private.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jacob asked as he sat on the hood of his rabbit. "Do you love Elena?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Yes, I do." Jake said as his light up with such joy, that I have never seen or given.

"I'm glad that you've found happiness." I said as the words left a bitter taste in my mouth. "Me too. You don't even understand what this is like. When I saw her, suddenly it wasn't the earth holding me to the ground anymore, it's her. And nothing matters more than her and I would do anything for her, be anything for her." He said as love poured out every word.

Just a few months ago, he would have been anything for _me_. He used to be _my_ Jacob, _my_ sun and now he was Elena's. I guess Elena really was like gravity, pulling people to her like that and it just made me want to march back into that house and beat her up, but I'm pretty sure she could kick my ass.

Jake and I finally head back up to the house, where Billy and Elena were currently saying goodbye. I walked to Elena's car as she and Jacob said their goodbyes. Once they were finished, Elena moved towards the car, when Jacob suddenly pulled her back and brought her into a passionate kiss. I had to turn my head away as pain filled my heart. Edward never kissed my like that and he certainly never held me that way.

If I only wanted to hit her before, I definitely wanted to kill her now. Suddenly the sound of the passenger door unlocking brought my attention back to Elena as she waved to Jacob, who was standing on the porch, before we found ourselves on the main road back to Forks. "Do you want to stop by the Cullens first before I take you home or take you straight home?" Elena asked after a few minutes of silence. "Home please." I said, not wanting to face Edward just yet.

As Elena continued on driving something on her right wrist caught my attention. It was a metal cuff with the pack crest. _When did she get that? _"That's a cool bracelet." I said as I stared at it. Elena noticed what I was talking about and smiled. "Thanks, it was gift from Billy." She said as I felt my blood boil.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked as we pulled up in front of my house. "Sure." Elena said as we got out of the car and went to into the house and was immediately greeted by Charlie. We were barely in the house for a minute before Edward was knocking at the house door.

Elena and Charlie went into other room as I answered the door. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Edward chastised as soon as I opened the door. "I was safe. Jacob would never hurt me and Elena was with me." I defended as Edward looked away from me panicked.

"What is it?" I asked as Edward ran past me and upstairs into my room. "Edward, what is it?" I asked as I followed him upstairs, to find him touching my dream catcher from Jacob. "Someone's been here." He said gravely as I felt my heart jump into my throat.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Who was in Bella's room? And will Bella be able to overcome her jealousy? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Plans & Talks

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIV  
**

**Bella POV**

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Carlisle asked as we all gathered in his office. When we told Elena she managed to convince Charlie to let me go back out again, she even has Charlie around her finger. She is really getting on my nerves.

"It's a stranger. I didn't recognize the scent." Edward answered as he stood by Carlisle's desk. "A nomad passing through." Esme suggested. "A passerby won't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie said as she sat by Elena, who was resting her head on her shoulder.

"The scent disappeared five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said as he and Emmett returned, who immediately went to Rosalie's side as she stood up and they joined hands. "Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle concluded as I felt my fear grow before I felt some calm coming my way from Jasper.

"Victoria?" I suggested. "No. I would have seen her decide." Alice said from beside me. "Then it has to be the Volturi." Edward said as I felt my fear grow even more and Alice spoke once more. "I don't think it's them either. I've been watching Aro's decisions too."

"So we keep looking." Emmett said. "We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle ordered. "Another protection detail." Rosalie said annoyed. "Rosalie." Carlisle and Elena chastised softly as Elena kicked Rosalie softly in her leg and Rosalie looked at her in mock anger.

"No she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder." I said as I looked directly at Edward. "And Victoria and also keep _Elena_ safe as well." Rosalie reminded. "And keep yourselves feed." I finished.

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless." Edward said determinedly. "Well I'm not gonna let you starve." I said as I looked him directly in the eye. "She has a point Edward. You need to feed...or you just might do Victoria's job for her." Elena teased and she and Rosalie chuckled, as Edward glared at them.

"Girls." Esme chastised, before they both calmed down and Elena spoke. "Besides she wouldn't be unprotected. She could come down with me to La Push, while you guys feed and hunt down the intruder and Victoria. The pack can protect her." Elena suggested.

"Elena's right." I said although the words tasted like vinegar coming out of my mouth. "No way. Bella, it was too dangerous." Edward said as he shook his head and Elena scoffed. "Like it's too dangerous for her to be a human, especially a vampire's singer in a room filled with vampires lusting after her blood." Elena shot back and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett chuckled lightly as Edward glared at her.

"C'mon Eddie, get that stick out of your ass. Bella is old enough to make her own decisions. The pack can help you guys protect her and even possibly help you take down Victoria, what's the big deal." Elena said, unaffected by Edward's glare.

"I only want what is best for Bella. I want her to be safe." Edward said through clenched teeth. "You see that's the problem, _you_ want. _Bella_ can make up her own mind, especially when it comes to her own safety, she's not a child." Elena retorted calmly.

Edward hated the idea. But it wasn't about rivalry any more; it was about my safety and Charlie's. In the days that followed I got them to at least try to work together. At the night the wolves took over so the Cullens could hunt, it wasn't exactly an easy alliance.

* * *

**Elena POV**

It had been a few nights since Edward picked that intruder's scent. Jacob and I were in my room at the Cullen house as I was cuddled up against Jacob's warm bare chest. Jacob was rather uncomfortable, but he managed to get pass it and at least be civil, except Edward in my presence and they did the same.

I closed my eyes in contempt as I listened to Jacob's steady heartbeat. So many possibilities existed with this heartbeat and ones I was definitely looking forward to…and that reminds me of something that I need to talk to Jake about.

"So I've been thinking…" I started to make sure I had his attention. "Yeah." He urged as he ran his fingers through my hair. "That I should buy a house in La Push for us to live." I said before Alice busted into my room.

"Elena you can't!" She cried as Rosalie followed her in and Jacob and is sat up, but remained in each other arms. "Alice is has to happen eventually." I said calmly. "She's right. We're going to have to move at some point and Elena is Jacob's imprint, which also makes her a member of tribe. Her life is there." Rosalie said shocking us all.

"Traitor." Alice mumbled as Jacob laughed. 'You know if they weren't vampires, I might actually like them." Jacob whispered in my ear, but I know Rosalie and Alice heard him as they smirked. "Ditto." They said in unison and I smiled at them.

"Okay, if you're going to move, your house is going to be grand and it has to be big enough to hold the pack, no doubt they will be over regularly." Alice began as she started to go through ideas for the house, without asking my opinion might I add.

"Esme!" I called as she continued to speak, before my adoptive mother came in. "Yes, dear?" She asked with a smile as she noticed my annoyance towards talkative Alice. "Control her…and could you design our house?" I asked as she nodded and Alice pouted at me.

"You can help, Esme." I said as I caved. That damn pout had special powers. Alice nodded excitedly before dragging Esme out of my room start planning immediately and Rosalie went to find Emmett and my phone rang, it was Jeremy.

"Hey little brother?" I said with a smile as I snuggled back into Jacob. "Hey." Jeremy said nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately worried before I heard Bonnie's voice in the background. "Just tell her." She urged and I felt myself grow curious.

"Tell me what?" I asked before Jeremy sighed. "Bonnie and I are dating." He blurted and I felt my mouth drop open in shock. "Did I hear you right? My brother and one of my best friends are together?" I asked, to make sure I heard him right.

"Yup…are you okay with that?" He asked hesitantly. "Sure…just know you this means you can't find anything wrong with my relationship." I said as I smiled at Jake and he smiled back. "What relationship?" Bonnie and Jeremy joint voice came before I told them what has happened since I last talked to them, of course leaving out a few details.

"Wait…so you're living with a new breed of vampires and your soul mate is another supernatural being, but you can't disclose what he is and anything else about his kind, because it's a secret." Jeremy concluded as I finished.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." I said. "Well as long as you're happy, that's all that matters." Jeremy said and I looked Jacob in the eye. "I am. I love him." I said before Jacob brought me into a kiss. Jacob moaned as I kissed back before Jeremy's voice broke us apart.

"Please stop! I really don't want to hear my sister getting it on, I'll be scarred for life." He said and Jacob and I laughed. "I hate to kill the happy mood, but did you guys find out what Katherine wanted?" I asked as Jacob growled at the sound of her name and I heard Jeremy and Bonnie sigh.

"Apparently Katherine has a lot of enemies and she wanted a werewolf a form of protection. A werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire, even when it's not a full moon." Bonnie explained and I sighed. We at least she was locked up down in the tomb. **{AN: I was gonna incorporate the sacrifice and Klaus into the story, but I decided against it.} **

"Well it's late. I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you guys soon." I said tiredly. "Okay, love you." Bonnie and Jeremy said in unison and I smiled. "Love you too." I said before I hung up. "You okay?" Jacob asked with concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah. I am." I said tiredly before a yawn escaped my lips. "You tired. Go to sleep. I'm right here." Jacob whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly and I felt myself drift into a peaceful sleep with dreams filled of my beautiful russet wolf.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Bella react when she finds out about Elena and Jacob living together? Will friends from Mystic Falls be making an appearance soon? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Chapter XV: Stories: Old & New

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please readers remember to REVIEW and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter fifteen and honor of my 18****th**** birthday I've made this chapter a lot longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XV**

**Elena POV**

"Ellie…" A bell like voice of my teddy bear came as I woke up. "Hi Emmy bear." I said as I partially opened my eyes and stretched like a cat before sitting up to look at my brother, who was pouting. "What's wrong?" I asked with concern clear in my voice.

"I feel neglected." Emmett said as he continued to pout. "How can you possibly feel neglected? You and Rosalie broke your bed frame again last night." I asked as I looked at him with confusion clear in my features.

"Not by Rosie. By you." He corrected. "By me?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him and Jasper came in followed by Rosalie. "Yeah we barely get to spend anytime with you lately; you've been really busy lately." Rosalie said as Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

It's true. Ever since I brought up the idea of the house, me, Esme and Alice have been working on it non-stop ever since. Since Esme couldn't go on Quileute land, she looked for houses already built in the area and surprisingly we were able to find one that fit her and Alice's standards.

Even though I had found the house I kept it a secret from Jacob wanting it to be a surprise. Esme had already came up with interior designs and with my approval, she ordered them and had them delivered and set up at the house.

I had Emily and Kim help me, a few times and surprisingly the house was already ready and was waiting to be moved into. Tonight was my first ever bonfire/ council meeting and after it was over I planned on taking Jacob to see it and with the help of Emily, Jacob had no patrols to do so he and I could stay the night for the first time until we're ready to move in.

Even though the house was ready, I was in no hurry to move out of the Cullen house, especially since they would have to move in a few months and I wanted to spend as much time as possible before they moved away.

"I know. I'm sorry. Tell you what I'm busy all day today. I promised Emily and Kim I would help with the grub for the bonfire and I plan on spending the night with Jacob, but as of tomorrow I'm all yours, at least for a little while." I suggested and they all nodded in agreement with smiles on their faces before I got up and headed into my bathroom for a shower before I head down to La Push.

When I came out of the shower Jasper and Emmett where gone, but Rosalie sat on my newly made bed with clothes laid out for me. I smiled at her in thanks before I got dressed. I wore a white spaghetti strap tank top with black mid-rise slim leg jeans, black and grey sweatshirt and black pumas to finish.** {AN: Pics on profile.}**

I put on some light makeup, a simple lip gloss and gold eye shadow as Rosalie came to stand behind me and I turned around to face her. "Good luck tonight."She whispered encouragingly as she smiled at me and I smiled back as I pulled her into a hug before eating a light breakfast and heading down to La Push.

**Bella POV**

Edward drove me to the border and a shirtless Jacob was already waiting for us by his rabbit. "Doesn't he ever wear a shirt?'" Edward mumbled irritably before he pulled me into a kiss that was more aggressive that the normal ones he gives me.

I don't know why, even though Jacob imprinted on Elena, he still acted as if Jacob was at threat to him. Than again maybe he was, I still haven't been able to get over my jealousy and my dislike towards Elena when I see her around him or any of the Cullens.

Edward eventually pulled back before I crossed the border and hug Jake before we headed into La Push in his rabbit. We spent the day just hanging out, before night had fallen and Jacob took me to a party down by his house.

"You sure this is okay…I really hate being a party crasher." I said as we walked closer to the bonfire. "Technically you're a council meeting crasher…see the council leaders, dad, Quil's grandpa and Sue Clearwater, she took over when Harry died." Jacob said before I came to an immediate halt.

"Okay I really shouldn't be here." I said nervously. "You're okay…I thought, I mean they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories." Jacob said as he stopped and turned slightly to look at me. "The histories? The tribe's histories. Are they secret?" I asked feeling really out of place.

"We all got a role to play and you're apart of this. Besides it's the first time Elena, Seth and Leah will hear them too…but you are the first outsider…ever." Jacob said as he continued to make his way over to the group.

"Wait! Isn't Elena an outsider too?" I asked, hating being singled out. "No. Elena's my imprint, which makes her apart of the tribe." Jacob explained as I caught up to him. "Oh…well if I had none I would…I don't know dressed better." I said and Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Jake!" Seth yelled excitedly before he ran up to us. "It's about time you got here. Paul been eating up all the grub but I managed to save you some burgers." Seth said as he smiled at us. "Good looking out, bro. Bella this Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack." Jacob introduced.

"Newest, bestest, brightest…" Seth began before Jacob cut him off. "And slowest." He said he grabbed Seth and placed him in a headlock. "I know we already met. Hey Seth. "I said as Jacob released Seth and I gave him a small smile. "Hey Bella…C'mon your dad is about to start." Seth said before running back to sit by his sister.

"Hey Bella." Elena greeted as Jacob immediately went to her side and joined hands. "Hi." I said as I forced a smile and sat on Jacob's other side as Emily and Kim greeted me as well and everyone settled down as Billy started telling the tribe's histories.

"The Quileutes have always been a small tribe from the beginning…but we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape shifters that transformed into the powerful wolf, this enabled to scare of our enemies and protect our tribe.

One day our warriors came across a creature, that looked like a man but was as hard as stone and as cold as ice….Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but it was only fire could completely destroy it." Billy said as we all listened intently, captivated at the story he was telling as we all could see it playing out in our heads.

"They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone…and they were right…She took her vengeance out on the village…Our tribe elder, Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed.

Taha Aki's spirit wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being…no special powers, but one…courage…The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold one enough for Taha Aki to destroy her.

She saved the tribe…Over time our enemies have disappeared but one remains…cold ones. Our magic awakens when their near. We feel it in our blood…something terrible is coming…and we all must be ready. All of us."

**Elena POV**

It couldn't, I guess no one could help but enraptured by Billy's story. The third wife was willing to die to save the tribe, her family. I noticed that during while Billy was telling the histories I was subconsciously rubbing my fingers across my tribe bronze cuff and it made me wonder.

"I've to take Bella back to leech." Jacob said and I didn't chastise him for calling Edward a leech. I didn't mind so much when it came to Edward as long as it wasn't anyone else. "Hurry on back. I still have that surprise for you." I said before we kissed briefly and he went to drop Bella off and I helped clean up.

I was pushing Billy back up to the house, when curiosity got the better of me. "Billy?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes, Elena?" He replied calmly as I we reached the ramp at the front door. "Did this cuff belong to the third wife?" I asked as I finished pushing up the ramp and helped him get comfortable in the living room.

"Yes, it did…being the imprint, wife and mate of the alpha is a big responsibility. It is your responsibility as much as it his to keep the tribe safe…I know you are no magical being as was the third wife, but you both have the same quality, courage…and I have no doubt you will do what ever it takes to keep this tribe safe. I have faith in you as does Jacob." Billy said with sincerity clear in his voice.

I leaned forward and brought him into a hug as Sue came in and Jacob returned. Sue took over for me, while Jacob and I made our way over to our house. "So where are we going?" Jacob asked after five minutes since we left Billy's.

"It's a surprise." I said we I turned into our drive way and parked in front of our house. "Wow! Who lives here?" Jacob asked as we got out of the car. "We do." I said simply as Jacob immediately turned to face me.

"It's ours." I said before I was picked up in a Emmett like hug and spun around, before Jacob finally let me down and I showed him all around the house. The kitchen, the underground wine cellar, living room, kitchen, backyard and leaving our bedroom for last. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"So what do you think?" I asked as we entered our bedroom. "I love it." Jacob said before he made his way over to me and kissed me passionately. "I love you." He said once we pulled away for air, before we kissed once more.

"And I love you." I said as we pulled back once more and Jake pushed me back onto the bad as he hovered over me, lust, desire and love shining in his eyes before he brought me back into another kiss and we expressed our love, over and over again.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Bella react when she finds out about the house? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	16. Chapter XVI: Alphas & Newborns

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVI**

**Jacob POV**

I woke up with Elena wrapped securely in my arms and I smiled as I remembered last night's events. Elena and I made love and it was glorious. I smiled as I kissed the top of her head softly and I listened to her heart beat.

I heard her heartbeat quicken as she began to wake up. "Morning." She mumbled after a few moments and I looked down at her and I smiled. "Morning." I said as I continued to smile at her and it got even wider as she returned it.

I leaned forward and brought her into a soft kiss and I felt my heart soar. I loved Elena and she loved me and apart from that red haired leech, things were perfect and nothing could ruin this. I never felt this happy since before my mom died and it felt to be this happy again.

"Why don't you take a shower, while I'll I make us some breakfast." Elena suggested with a smile as we pulled way. I nodded and Elena got up before putting on my discarded shirt from last night and some underwear before leaving the room and heading down stairs into the kitchen.

"Ha, ha, ha." I said sarcastically as I saw the mirror above the sink in the shape of a dog foot print, before taking a quick shower and putting a pair of cut offs and sneakers on, before going into the kitchen were the scent of coffee and waffles reached my nose.

I sat down at the bar as Elena came over a set a big plate of waffles in front of me with some strawberries, cantaloupe, watermelon and mug of fresh brewed coffee on the side. "Thank you." I said before I dig in.

As I finished I noticed Elena staring at me with her coffee mug poised at her lips. "What?" I asked before she moved over to lean on the counter in front of me and stare into my eyes. "Why don't you want to be Alpha?" She asked and I was caught off guard by her question.

"How did you know I was the rightful Alpha?" I asked before she flashed the third wife's bronze metal cuff sitting on her right wrist. "Because I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be leading it." I said frustrated.

"But it's your birth right. You're responsibility." She countered. "I know…but if it will make you happy I'll own up to my responsibility." I said and Elena shook her head. "No. It would make me happy to see you fulfill your birthright, but no." She said and I looked at her in confusion.

Elena was my imprint and I would do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant becoming Alpha, even though I didn't want to and she knew that, but she said, no. "No?" I asked incredulously and Elena nodded.

"If you become Alpha, I want you to become Alpha because that what you want to be Alpha, not because that's what I want." She explained before kissing me briefly on the lips and leaving the kitchen and headed up to our room, where moments later I heard the shower turn on.

Elena wasn't gonna force me to be Alpha, for that I was glad and it made me love her even more. But she was right, it was my birthright and I shouldn't deny it. Could I really be Alpha? Maybe, as long as Elena is by my side.

**Elena POV**

After I took a shower I changed into a dark grey slub rid button down shirt, white shorts and dark grey heeled knee high boots, before heading back down to kitchen to see Jacob finish cleaning up after himself before he brought me into his eyes. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"I'm going to head over to my dad's. Bella isn't coming by today. Do you want me to come by later?" He asked hopefully and I nodded before he brought me into a kiss. We kissed until we finally had to pull away for air, before we left the house and I made sure to lock the doors behind me before we went our separate ways.

I arrived at the Cullen house to see Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo missing. "Hey guys, I'm home." I yelled as I entered the house, even though I'm pretty sure they would have heard me if I had whispered it.

"Ellie!" Emmett exclaimed happily from some where in the house before I found myself in his arms. "Hi Emmy bear." I said with humor clear in my voice, before I suddenly found myself in the living room with Carlisle and Jasper.

"Hey guys. Where is everybody?" I asked as I hugged me surrogate father and my brother. "Alice and Rosalie are out shopping in Port Angeles. Esme is in her garden and Eddie is with Bella and they're a few minutes away." Emmett said as I sat down between Carlisle and Jasper as we watched CNN.

"Seattle is a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a widely active serial killer. Reporting live…" A dirty blond reporter said as Edward and Bella entered the room.

"It's getting worse. We'll soon have to do something." Carlisle said as he turned off the TV. "It takes more than one of our kind to do the kind of damage their reporting. Quite a few more. Their undisciplined, conspicuous." Jasper said and I felt fear rise in me, it kind of sound like Vicki when she was first turned, only worst.

"It's newborns." Edward said as he probably read Jasper's mind and I felt Jasper rested his cold hand on my knee as I felt calm wash over me. "What like new vampires?" Bella asked as she looked to us. "The first few months after the change…" Edward began before Jasper cut in.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." Jasper said as I felt another wave of calm as I felt my fear rise once more. "Something to look forward to." Emmett teased as he looked directly at Bella, who looked very uncomfortable.

"No one has trained these newborns, but it isn't random." Jasper said ignoring Emmett's comment as he looked to Carlisle. "Someone's creating an army." Carlisle concluded. "Now were definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said excitedly as he got off the couch and stood in front of Carlisle.

"An army of vampires?" Bella asked fearfully. "And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper said as he looked at her. "Were the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward said. "Maybe we're the target." I suggested as Carlisle placed his hand upon mine.

"Regardless of why they were made. If we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will...I'm surprised they let it go one for this long." Carlisle said calmly. "Maybe their behind it…in Italy I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose as long as our family is still alive." Edward said as I felt Jasper's hand tighten slight on my knee.

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper said with a hint of anger as I placed my hand on his back soothingly. "What if it's not…it could be Victoria; that would explain the intruder. The Volturi are probably letting her continue in hopes that she'll wipe some of you out. I mean you are the second largest coven apart from them right?" I put in and they all turned to look at me.

"That's a possibility. But for now we're not making an concrete decisions." Carlisle said calmly and we all nodded in agreement before Edward took Bella home and I spent some time with my brothers, before Jacob arrived and we spent the rest of the day in my room hanging out and making out before I fell asleep in my wolf's arms.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Elena and Jacob be able to survive the threat these newborns pose? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVII **

**Bella POV**

"Gosh it's so pretty here." I said as Jacob and I walked among the path and I gazed at the beautiful green mountains. Jacob said nothing as he nodded and we continued to walk. "So, Alice is planning a big graduation party, which you're invited too." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah I know, Elena told me." Jacob replied and I scoffed in annoyance. "Yeah, figured that." I said, not meaning for it sound so bitter as Jacob came to a halt. "What?" I asked as I turned around to face him. "Do you have a problem with Elena?" Jacob asked as he looked me in the eye.

"W-what…no!" I stuttered but I could tell Jacob wasn't convinced. "Jacob do you have feelings for me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Of course Bella, you're my friend." Jacob said and I shook my head.

"No…I mean do you have romantic feelings for me?" I asked and he looked at me like I was mad. "No Bella. I love Elena." Jacob said as he tried to figure out where I was going with this, but honestly I had no idea either.

"You used to…until you imprinted." I argued. "Yeah I admit I had feelings for you…but I found my soul mate. I found Elena and I love her…what's wrong with you…I thought you'd be happy for me, you were the one who said that you couldn't love me back, at least not in that way." Jacob shot back.

"I know…I guess…I guess I was wrong." I said meekly and Jacob scoffed. "You were wrong…so what? Now you're going to tell me you love me and you're going to leave that leech." Jacob said incredulously. "No! I'm not leaving Edward…but I do love you." I said before Jacob looked at me disbelief.

"Oh I get it now…its not that I'm in love with Elena…it's because I'm no longer at your beck and call." Jacob accused angrily. "No, it's not that." I argued. "Then what is it?" He asked angrily and I swear I saw him shake a little.

"Even if I did love you like that again, you still have no intention of leaving _him_, so where would that leave me? Begging and waiting for you, even when I know you'll choose him and become the one thing I hate…that I was born to kill." He said once I didn't answer.

He just looked at me with anger and disappointment in his eyes that made me just want to cry. He was right, I did love Edward and I still choose to be with him, to become like him. But did love him and it just made my heart break watching him with Elena and before I could stop myself I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**BACK IN MYSTIC FALLS**

**Damon POV**

"Did you really think that killing Elena, was gonna make us come back to you?" Stefan asked Katherine incredulously. "Well yeah." She said as if it was obvious and I felt the urge to rip her head off. I mean sure Stefan and I still harbored some feelings for her, but did she really think by killing Elena would have us running back into her arms, as if, that crazy bitch killed Elena.

Stefan and I were elated when Katherine disappeared for days, we figured that she finally got the message that we didn't want her, but then she came back with Elena's bloodied vervain necklace and we literally saw red.

Ever since then instead of leaving like we want, she's been trying to convince us to come back to her. "Well you we're wrong." I said as I grabbed my jacket with Stefan following closely behind. "I'll be here waiting when you boys get back." She called indifferently as we ran off.

Stefan and I decided to check up on Jeremy. He's been acting really strange, you would think when you find out your sister has been killed viciously you would be a hot mess, but he acts like it didn't even happen.

"We should go visit Elena soon." Bonnie's voice came as Stefan and I arrived at the Gilbert residence but kept our presence hidden…for the moment. "Yeah, she graduating in three days, we should go and surprise her." Jeremy said as Stefan and I shared a confused glance.

"Yeah that's a great idea, but what about Damon, Stefan and the others, especially Katherine. Elena doesn't want them to know she's alive." Bonnie said as I felt my eyes widen. "Elena's alive." Stefan whispered incredulously.

"We'll just say we're getting away as a couple. No one will know." Jeremy said nonchalantly. Yeah, no one knows, except me and unfortunately Stefan. "So when should we leave?" Bonnie asked as we listened intently.

They had yet to mention where they going and Stefan and I could go ahead and find Elena until we found out where she was. "We'll leave the day after tomorrow, we should arrive graduation day." Jeremy said and we heard no reply from Bonnie, so we figured she must have nodded or something, before they went upstairs to his room and music began blaring from Jeremy's speakers.

"Elena's alive." Stefan repeated still no believing his own words. "Yeah but we have no idea where she is…and we won't be able to get out of Jeremy or Bonnie. Bonnie would take us out with her witch powers, if we tried to hurt her or Jeremy." I said angrily.

"Not to mention Elena would never forgive us, if we hurt Jeremy or Bonnie, even if we did find her, she'd never come back to us…so what do we do?" Stefan aksed as we lapsed into a moment of silence trying to think of plan. "I got it…Why do we just follow them, when they leave…we drive behind them at a distance so they won't see us, while they lead us straight to Elena." Stefan suggested and I felt a rare moment of pride towards my younger brother.

"That's perfect...glad I thought of it." I said with a smirk and Stefan rolled his eyes at me, before we went back to the boarding house to pack, while avoiding Katherine.

* * *

**BACK IN FORKS**

**Elena POV**

_Had to go, didn't want to wake you. Love you._

_-Jake._

I read with a smile the next morning when I woke up to Jacob gone and a note on my bedside table before I got up and went to take a shower before putting on a white terabi drape top, dark blue bootcut jeans and brown ankle boots. I put on some gold eye shadow with some colorless lipstick before I headed down stairs to eat some breakfast. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"So Ellie, I heard a rumor that you took a certain wolf's V card the other night." Emmett teased once I had finished eating and he entered the kitchen with Rosalie not far behind. "Well actually…that's none of your business." I teased back as Rosalie smiled at me.

"Yes it is. I need to know if we'll have wolf cubs running around here soon." Emmett said before Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Rosie." He whined as Rosalie and I laughed at him. "Well just make sure one's named after me." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course." I promised before Alice came bouncing in and dragging me and Rosalie off. I then spent most of the day hanging out with my sisters, just talking about boys and clothes before playing video games with Emmett and Jasper.

When Edward came in. "Elena I have to go on a quick hunt, can you go and pick Bella up for me?" He asked as I kicked Emmett's butt in HALO…again. "Sure." I said before I found myself driving down to La Push.

I knew where Jacob had taken Bella; he took me there a few weeks ago and he mentioned taking Bella last night. As I parked my car in the field with a perfect view of the mountains; I could see Jake and Bella in the distance and I could tell they were having a pretty intense conversation as I saw Jacob shake a little. I was too far off to hear what they saying, but I immediately saw red as I saw Bella throw herself at him before she kissed _my _Jacob. _Oh. Hell. No!_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Elena do? How will Edward & Jacob react? And the Salvatores are coming to Forks, what could that lead to...more drama?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Gone Too Far II

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ****So here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Bella POV**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jacob asked angrily as he pushed me off him softly, careful not to hurt me. "That's what I'd like to know." A familiar livid voice came and Jake and I immediately turned to see Elena standing there as she glared at me and the saying 'If looks could kill' came to mind.

"Elena its not what it looks like." Jacob immediately defended as Elena marched closer to us, not taking her furious dark brown eyes off me. "Elena…" I began before I could even register what was happening Elena's right fist came in contact with the left side of my face, hard.

"Ahh!" I screamed as the power of the blow let me fall over and I landed and I heard some thing crack in my right hand. "Ahh!" I screamed as the pain from the blow and the fall immediately began to spread through me at once.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob asked with concern, but didn't move to help me in fear of upsetting Elena even more. "My hand…I think it's broken." I said as I cradled my right hand in my other. "Pity." Elena spat with no sense of remorse and with a death glare in my direction stormed off back to her car.

"C'mon I'm taking you home." She called angrily before she entered her car and started the ignition. "Let's go." Jacob said as he helped me up and led us to Elena's car. I sat in the backseat while Jacob sat up front in the passenger seat as Elena angrily drove us back to Forks.

Elena was severely pissed at me I could tell, I mean I would be too if the situation had been reversed. I shouldn't have done that, I know I shouldn't have but I did it anyway, now I can no longer hate Elena, I hate myself. "Elena I…" I began to apologize, before she cut me off. "Bella, it would be a good idea for you not to talk to me right now, unless you want me to do Victoria's job for her." She said angrily and I could tell by her tone she wasn't kidding, so I kept quite for the rest ride back.

The moment Elena pulled into my driveway and we got out of the car; Edward's Volvo came speeding up the road before he got without even turning off the ignition and grabbed Jacob. "Edward." I warned as I grabbed his arm as I tried in vain to get him to let Jacob go.

"If you ever touch her again." Edward threatened as Jacob began to shake and Elena came to his side. "Oh piss off!" Elena hissed. "You probably should be telling that to your _boyfriend_. He kissed Bella." Edward said, probably misreading Elena's or Jacob's thoughts and Elena and Jacob scoffed.

"You got it all wrong, leech." Jacob spat angrily. "Edward…Jacob, just go already!" I said as I tried to get them away from each other before my dad came out of the house, obviously hearing the yelling. "Easy guys, easy… let's take it down a notch." He said as Jacob and Edward allowed him to push them apart.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as Elena looked at me expectantly and I looked down in shame. "I kissed Jacob…and I broke my hand, when Elena punched me and I fell." I explained and Edward and Charlie looked at me in shock, but I refused to meet their eyes.

"Oh!" Charlie said awkwardly as he looked at a pissed off Elena. "Well it's late and I'm tried. Good night Charlie." Elena said politely, but we could all tell she was still angrily before she headed to her car and Jacob followed after her; before they both got in and she both raced away.

"I'm going to take Bella to Carlisle, so he can have a look at her hand if that's okay with you Charlie." Edward said calmly, before Charlie agreed awkwardly before we got into his Volvo and we drove in silence to his house.

"It's just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly." Carlisle explained calmly as he finished wrapping my arm and Elena, Emmett and Jasper came into the room. Elena, who didn't even spare a glance in my direction sat down beside Rosalie who sat on the couch behind us reading a magazine.

"Try to walk and chew gum at the same time, Bella." Emmett teased as he came to stand behind Carlisle and leaned against the counter. "No, she just can't take a punch." Elena said angrily and everyone except Edward looked at her in confusion.

"Where's Jake?" I asked and instantly regretted it when she gave me a death glare. "Why...looking to kiss _my_ boyfriend _again_, Bella…and if you must know, Sam called him back to La Push." Elena said angrily before getting up and stormed out of the room with Rosalie following after her with a glare in my direction, great now I just gave her more reason to hate me.

"Any news?" Edward asked calmly bring the attention away from me and Elena. "No sign of the intruder, but Victoria continues to make appearances." Jasper said as I looked in the direction that Elena and Rosalie, before getting up and following them.

"How dare she?" Rosalie hissed as Elena paced in front of her on the patio over looking the forest, before Rosalie spared a glance in my direction as she heard me enter. "Elena, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized as I moved towards them and Rosalie scoffed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have…you know what I don't get. Jacob was in love with you…yeah I know about that, he was ready to do anything for you and you still made that idiotic decision and choose Edward, breaking his heart in the process by the way….but now when's he has found happiness, when _we've _found happiness after everything we have been through, you want to mess it up…I'm his imprint Bella, do have any idea the kind of pain I felt watching _you_ kiss _my soul mate_." Elena spat angrily.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was jealous." I mumbled and I could see Rosalie rolling her eyes but remained quite. "You guess?" Elena hissed and I flinched by the sound of pure venom in her tone. "How would you feel if this was reversed, Bella?

It's not just the fact that some girl kissed my boyfriend, it was the fact that the girl who kissed him, was one I thought of a friend, a member of my new family, a friend, a sibling who has now betrayed my trust. How would you feel if I kissed Edward, Bella?" She asked and I looked down in shame.

"You right…it would not be a pleasant feeling and I'm sorry I did that to you…to Jacob…I'm so sorry Elena and I hope you can forgive me." I said meekly and Rosalie and I looked to Elena for her answer. "We'll see." She said calmly after a few moments of silence before leaving me and Rosalie alone and headed to what I presume was her room.

"Count yourself lucky…had it been me I would have killed you where you stood." Rosalie said once Elena left the room and she moved to the railing and leaned over as she looked out into the forest and I moved over to stand beside her.

"Okay…Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." "Hate…I don't hate you…I don't particularly like you but…Bella I envy you." She confessed and I felt my eyes widen in shock. "What? That's ridiculous." I said incredulously.

"No it's not…you have a choice. I didn't, none of us did and you're choosing wrong…I don't care how miserable your human life is." Rosalie said. "My life is not miserable…but it's not perfect. No one's life is perfect." I defended before she spoke once more.

"Mine was….absolutely perfect…there were things I still wanted. A house and a husband to kiss me when he came home, a family of my own." She said before she told how her human life ended and I finally understood her hatred towards me.

"Things got better after I found Emmett…but we'll always be this…frozen never moving forward…that's what I miss the most…the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett grey-haired by my side surrounded by our grandkids…their laughter." She said sadly.

"I understand that's what you want…but there is nothing I'm never going to want anything more than Edward."I said defend, not doubting my words the slightest, which made me feel more guilty about kissing Jacob and Rosalie spoke once more before she left me. "You're wrong again…after you've been change there's one thing you'll want more…one thing you'll kill for…blood."

* * *

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up." Jessica said as she gave her valedictorian speech. It had been two days since my kiss with Jacob and thankfully Edward had forgiven me, but sadly I had not spoken to Jacob or Elena since and I was still feeling guilty.

"Our answers we like astronaut, president…or in my case a princess." Jessica continued earning laughter from the crowd. "When we were ten they asked again, we answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case a gold medalist." She said earning another round of laughter.

"But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer, but how bout this…who the hell knows." She continued and the crowd cheered and clapped. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love…a lot.

Major in philosophy, because there is no way to make a career out of that. Change you're mind and change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess, we'll know." Jessica finished and everyone clapped and cheered before we all received diplomas.

After the ceremony was over I was being lead out of the auditorium by my dad I spotted Carlisle and Esme hugging Elena by her car, when I spotted two guys standing by a blue 1972 Chevy Nova. One, obviously the older of the two was dressed in complete black; his hair was even black and had blue eyes. The younger had dark brown hair and even darker eyes.

They both stood about the same height, had pale complexions and a ring on the middle finger of their right hand with a dark blue stone inside, but what really brought my attention to them is that they were staring directly at Elena.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Elena do when she finds out who is here? How will Jacob react?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Look Who's Here

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIX**

**Damon POV**

The day Bonnie and Jeremy left Mystic Falls we followed them from a distance to a small town on the other side of North America. We still kept our presence a secret as Bonnie and Jeremy stood in the back where Elena couldn't see them as she sat with other students of Forks High School as they all graduated.

After the ceremony, we still kept out of sight as Elena got hugged by some woman with caramel hair and a blond man, who obviously her husband. "We're s proud of you, dear." The woman gushed. "Well done." The man said as he released her.

"Thanks Esme, Carlisle...I'll see you guys at the party." Elena said and they nodded before she got into white nice new Audi and drove away. As Stefan and I moved to follow, an unbearable pain shot through our heads and we fell to ground in pain.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked angrily as Bonnie eased off. "Same as you, we're here to see Elena." Stefan explained as we got of the ground and glared at the two in front of us. "Did it ever occur to you, when Elena didn't let you know she was still alive that she didn't want you to find her?" Bonnie said as she glared at us, daring us to try anything.

"I don't care, she belongs with us." I said as I could the anger inside of Jeremy grow even further. "Belongs with you? Two washed up 145 year old vampires still pining over a woman who didn't give a damn about them." Bonnie said and Stefan and I glared at her.

"No matter. Where taking her back to Mystic falls and there is nothing you can do to stop us." I said with a smug smile. "Why I'm not surprised. Typical Damon, only thinking of himself." Bonnie said angrily. "Besides…its not us you have worry about." Jeremy said cryptically as a malicious smile came to their faces.

"You right, Jeremy. We'll see you at the party." Bonnie said as they continued to smile and they walked back to the car and drove away with us quickly following. Bonnie and Jeremy pulled up at a Victorian style mansion.

The owners were obviously rich as we saw the expensive décor. "How do we get in?" Stefan asked as we watched Bonnie and Jeremy practically charged into the house. "I don't know." I said as we stopped right at the doorway, when some kid rushed past Stefan pushing him forward, but to our surprise Stefan when right through, instead of being thrown back by the usual invisible barrier.

"No one owns the house?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "Who cares, Stefan? Let's find Elena and take her back to Mystic Falls." I said before I caught a pale blond guy staring at me with….gold eyes, his expression murderous before he turned around and walked away. _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Me, Embry and Quil arrived at Cullens and we were immediately on edge. As I arrived on the second floor I found Elena dancing with Jessica and Angela as Muse's Neutron Star Collision. I immediately made my way over to her and I wrapped my arms around her.

Elena smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her into a kiss. We kissed for a while before Bella came over as we pulled apart. "Elena, Jacob." She greeted. "Can I talk to you?" She asked as she looked at me and I looked to Elena to make sure it was alright, not wanting to upset her.

She nodded as she moved away from us and waved to Embry and Quil over to dance with her. "Jacob, I'm so sorry." Bella started before I cut her off. "Bella look. A few months ago, I would have been happy that you had feelings for me, but not anymore, at least not romantically." I said as I looked at her.

"I know; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized. "Bella, it wasn't me you hurt. Elena's my imprint. If you hurt anyone, it was her." I said and she nodded sadly. "I know and I'll make it right." She said and I gave her a small smile.

"I know you will…I brought you something. A graduation present. Made it myself." I said as I pulled out the charm bracelet that I made for her and placed it in her hand. "It's really pretty. Are you sure Elena won't mind?" She asked hesitantly and I chuckled lightly.

"Actually it was her idea." I said as I smiled at her and she smiled back buy I coulsd see a guilty look in her eye before she looked over my shoulder to pixie leech with a worried expression. "I'll be right back." She said and I followed after her, something was going on.

**Elena POV**

"Elena!" I heard a familiar voice yell suddenly as I danced with Embry and Quil while Jacob talked with Bella. I immediately turned around a felt a large grin grow on my face as looked towards my little brother and my best friend.

"Bonnie, Jeremy!" I scream in excitement and shock as I ran over to them and pulled them into a hug as Embry and Quil stayed close by. "Aren't you gonna greet us?" A cocky voice came as I pulled back from them and immediately froze, before I turned around to see two vampires I never wanted to see again, Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily as Embry and Quil immediately came up behind me. "We came to see you…I thought you would be happy to see us." Stefan said and I rolled my eyes. "Well you thought wrong. Damon, Stefan, sorry to disappoint you, but you're not welcomed. So why don't you all run back to Katherine." I spat as I felt Embry and Quil shake lightly behind me as they realized who was in front of me.

"Elena if you just let me explain." Stefan said but I was paying attention as I saw Alice coming from the third floor before she suddenly stopped and she had that far out look her eye, confirming she had a vision.

I ignored Damon and Stefan as I made my way over to her with Embry and Quil in tow, when Bella and I came to a stop in front of her as she snapped out of it. "Alice what did you see?" Bella asked as Jacob came to stand behind her.

"What's going?" Jacob asked as Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy and Stefan came to stand behind us and he looked at them briefly before looking at Alice. "The decision has been made." Alice said gravelly as she searched the future. "You're not going to Seattle." Bella guessed and she and I looked at Alice with worried expressions on our face before Alice spoke. "No. they're coming here." "Who's coming here?" Damon asked angrily as Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not welcome here so get you asses of our property." Alice hissed as them as Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist, before Alice turned around and marched back upstairs with Bella in tow and we following closely behind. _It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will the Cullens do to the Salvatores? How will Damon and Stefan react when they find out about Jacob & Elena?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER COMING ON AUGUST 11th!**

**ALONG WITH THE PREMIERE OF:**

**_IMMORTALITY_ - TWILIGHT & THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CROSSOVER**

**_PETROVA_ - THE VAMPIRE DIARIES & TRUE BLOOD CROSSOVER. **


	20. Chapter XX: What The Hell Is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics.****So here is chapter twenty. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XX**

**Damon POV**

"No one owns the house?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "Who cares, Stefan? Let's find Elena and take her back to Mystic Falls." I said before I caught a pale blond guy staring at me with….gold eyes, his expression murderous before he turned around and walked away. _What the hell was that about?_

I didn't bother to dwell on that as Stefan and I ascended the stairs and finally spotted Elena dancing with two girls that we had seen at the graduation ceremony. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up as three native-Americans boys arrive and one of them smiled as he spotted Elena.

I swallowed back a growl as he made his way over and wrapped his arms around her. Elena smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around the guy's neck and he pulled her into a kiss. I stop my face from changing as they kissed for a while before some brunette came over as they pulled apart.

"Elena, Jacob." She greeted. "Can I talk to you?" She asked as she looked at Jacob and he looked to Elena as if he was asking for permission. Elena nodded as she moved away from them and waved over the other two boys that came with Jacob to dance with her.

Elena danced with them for awhile before she stopped at the sound of Bonnie's voice. "Elena!" Bonnie yelled as she and Jeremy made their way over to them. Elena immediately turned on her heel as a large grin formed on her beautiful face.

"Bonnie, Jeremy!" Elena scream in excitement and she ran over to them and pulled them into a hug as the two other boys she had danced with stayed close by and Stefan and I made our way over. "Aren't you gonna greet us?" I asked in my usual smug tone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena asked angrily as she turned to look at us and the boys immediately came up behind her. "We came to see you…I thought you would be happy to see us." Stefan said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well you thought wrong. Damon, Stefan, sorry to disappoint you, but you're not welcomed. So why don't you all run back to Katherine." Elena spat angrily as I saw the boys behind her start to shake lightly behind her. _What the hell?_ I thought for the second time tonight.

"Elena if you just let me explain." Stefan pleaded but Elena wasn't paying attention as she looked past our shoulders to the staircase. Elena ignored us as she made her way over to some pale pixie chick on the staircase with the two boys in tow, when the same brunette, who name I had heard was Bella came to a stop in front of her as she and Bella both looked towards the pixie as she seemed to snap out of some trance.

"Alice what did you see?" Bella asked as Jacob came to stand behind her. "What's going?" Jacob asked as we all moved over and came to stand behind them. Jacob he looked at us briefly before looking to the pixie, Alice.

"The decision has been made." Alice said gravelly as she had this far out look in her eyes. "You're not going to Seattle." Bella guessed and she and Elena looked at Alice with worried expressions on their faces before Alice spoke. "No. they're coming here."

"Who's coming here?" I asked angrily not liking being left out of the loop as Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "You're not welcome here so get you asses of our property." Alice hissed as me and Stefan as Jacob wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, before Alice turned around and marched back upstairs with Bella, Elena and Jacob in tow and us following closely behind.

We entered a luxurious office to see the same honey blond male that had glared at us from earlier standing there with two other males, one with blonde hair probably their father and another with messy bronze hair. Alice moved over the first as he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, Bella moved next to the bronze and Elena stood over with the native- Americans as Alice spoke.

"They'll be here in four days." She said gravely. "This could turn into a blood bath." Their father said as he paced before leaning against the desk. "Who's behind it?" The bronze asked. "I didn't see anyone that I recognized...maybe one." Alice said.

"I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this." Bronze said as me, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy looked on in confusion. "Who ever did is staying out of the action." Alice replied. They must be playing with blind spots in your vision." The eldest blond guessed.

"Either way the army is coming and they're aren't enough of us to protect the town." The honey blond interjected. "Hold up! What damn army?" Jacob and I asked in unison as everyone glared at me. "Newborns. Our kind." The father said solemnly as he looked at Jacob.

"What are they after?" One of the boys asked that was standing on Elena's right. "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice explained. "They're after Bella. What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked angrily.

"It means an ugly fight…with lives lost." The elder blond said sadly as Jacob looked over to his friends and Elena, his eyes lingering on her longer as if they were having a private conversation as they all nodded to him in agreement.

"We're in." Jacob asserted. "No…you'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella protested as Elena glared at her. "I wasn't asking for permission…and even if I did it's not you I have to ask it from." Jacob said coldly as he looked at her before looking at Elena lovingly as I scowl formed on my face.

"Elena!" Bella pleaded as Jacob turned his attention back to her. "We're in." Elena said firmly as Bella looked at with guilt, sadness and anger. "Edward." Bella protested to the bronze obviously her boyfriend pleading with him to take her side.

"It means more protection for you." Edward said with remorse as he looked at Bella. "Jacob, do you believe Sam will agree to…an understanding." The father said as he looked at Jacob. " As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob said as he looked at them. "Wait! They aren't vampires." Stefan said as they all ignored him and continued to talk as if we weren't there.

"Jasper!" The father said as he looked at the blond that was still glaring at me and Stefan. They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't even know they exist it will give us an edge." Jasper said as he looked from us to him.

"We'll need to coordinate." The father began before Bella cut him off. "Carlisle! They're gonna get hurt." Bella protested. "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle continued as he looked to Jacob choosing to ignore Bella.

"Alright name the time and place." Jacob said as he looked Carlisle directly in the eye. "Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella protested. "Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy…look at us working together. You are the one that wanted us to get along remember." Jacob said with mock happiness as three more people entered the office.

There were two females and one male. The eldest female had caramel hair and heart shaped face, the other golden blond hair and the male standing behind them was huge, but what surprised us that they all had golden eyes and we were all glaring at us, well me and Stefan.

"Elena what's going on?" Stefan said as he move closer to her only to step back as feral growls escaped everyone lips except Elena, Bella, Jeremy and Bonnie. "Bella why don't you go back to the party, I'm sure Angela and Jessica will be wondering where you've gone." Elena suggested coldly as she glared at me and Stefan.

"C'mon Bella." Edward said as he got up and he took hold of Bella's hand. "No." she protested as Elena looked at her and glared at her. "This does not concern you, so leave." Elena hissed as Bella shrank back in fear at the intensity of her glare before allowing Edward to lead her out of the room.

"Elena we're here to take you home." Stefan said before suddenly the large burly male had him up against the wall with his large hand around Stefan's neck. "She is home you bastard." He growled. "Emmett." Elena said softly as she moved towards them only for Jacob to grab her around her waist and bring her into his chest stopping her.

"Hey! Don't you touch her." I hissed as I moved over to him only to have Jasper do the same thing that Emmett did to Stefan. "If you go anywhere near her, we'll rip you to shreds." Jasper hissed as I felt a great deal of fear well up inside of me. I don't know who these people were I just knew we were in trouble.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will the Cullens do to the Salvatores?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

* * *

**TODAY IS THE ****PREMIERE OF: _IMMORTALITY _& _PETROVA_  
**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE.**

**Next chapter coming the 18th.**


	21. Chapter XXI: Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics.****So here is chapter twenty-one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXI**

**Elena POV**

"Elena what's going on?" Stefan said as he move closer to me only to step back as feral growls escaped everyone lips except Bella's, Jeremy's and Bonnie's. "Bella why don't you go back to the party, I'm sure Angela and Jessica will be wondering where you've gone." I suggested coldly as I glared at Damon and Stefan.

"C'mon Bella." Edward said as he got up and he took hold of Bella's hand. "No." She protested as I got really irritated and glared at her. If this how she planned on building a friendship with me she was really doing a crappy job. "This does not concern you, so leave." I hissed as Bella shrank back in fear at the intensity of my glare before allowing Edward to lead her out of the room and I turned my attention back to the two nuisances.

"Elena we're here to take you home." Stefan said before suddenly Emmett had him up against the wall with his large hand around Stefan's neck. "She IS home you bastard." Emmett growled as his eyes got darker. "Emmett." I said softly as I moved towards them only for Jacob to grab me around my waist and bring me into his chest stopping me.

"Hey! Don't you touch her." Damon hissed as he moved over to him only to have Jasper restrain him the same way Emmett did to Stefan. "If you go anywhere near her, we'll rip you to shreds." Jasper hissed as I could see a great deal of fear well up inside of him although he hid it well.

Although I really didn't want them here and I would absolutely love to see Jasper and Emmett most likely torture them. I wanted to handle this on my own. Damon and Stefan were my problem and I wasn't going to hide behind my werewolf boyfriend or vampire family I was gonna let them know here and now, loud and clear that I didn't want them.

"Jasper, Emmett let them go." I said as I laid a hand on Jacob's arm that held me to his chest as I felt him shake slightly. Jasper and Emmett reluctantly doing as I asked they let Damon and Stefan go as they moved to stand at my side. Damon and Stefan rubbed their throats no doubt to ease they the discomfort that my vampire brothers had created.

"Elena, I'm sorry. Please come home." Stefan pleaded as I refrained from rolling my eyes, I honestly can't believe at one point I actually thought I was in love with him. "I am home." I said calmly. "No. You're not." Damon said angrily as he glared at all of us. "Yes, she is." Jacob said angrily as h e began to shake faster.

"Here home is in Mystic Falls...and who are you to put your hands on her, let alone kiss her." Stefan said as he began to get angry. "Here home was Mystic Falls. Here home is now with me, her boyfriend." Jacob shot back as Stefan gaped at him before he looked at me disbelievingly.

"Elena?" He asked uncertain as if what he was hearing wasn't true and this time I truly did roll my eyes. "What? Surprise? You didn't think you were irreplaceable did you?" I asked incredulously as Stefan said nothing but his eyes said everything. "You did, didn't you?" I stated more then asked before I busted out laughing.

"Newsflash, little brother you really aren't as great as you think you are." Damon said as he smirked at his younger brother and I finally calmed down enough to speak. "And what you are?" I asked sarcastically as I heard Embry and Quil chuckle lightly behind me. "Well I don't like to toot my own horn." Damon said in his usual smug tone and I scoffed and he frowned at me.

"You? A 145 year old vampire that is hung up on a vindictive vampire bitch that didn't love him for shit? And doesn't even want you...oh, but wait...she does, but she wants Stefan too. Can't get a girl on your own can you Damon?" I asked sarcastically as everyone chuckled, even Stefan as Damon's eyes darkened in anger.

I know what I said might have been a tad bit hurtful but there was no point in sugar coating what I had to say and give them any semblance of hope by misinterpreting my words. I wanted them gone and I was gonna say what was exactly on my mind. "What are you laughing at?" I asked angrily as I glared at laughing Stefan who immediately sobered at my words.

"You think you're any better? You? A century old hypocrite, who thinks he so much better than his "evil" brother. Newsflash Stefan, you're just as bad as him, if not as worst." I hissed as I smiled to myself triumphantly on the inside, damn this felt good. "Elena, you don't mean that. Please come home." Stefan said as he choose to ignore my words and I felt myself become really irritated.

"Jasper, when I say when I want you to hit with all the pain and agony you can muster." I whispered lowly that only Jasper, Emmett and Jacob could hear me as Jasper gave me a small nod and Emmett and Jacob smirked, clearly exited about seeing them in pain. "Okay since I'm not being clear enough for you. Let me verify. I. AM. Home. I don't want anything more to do with you. I'm happy here, I have a life, a family and a loving boyfriend...to which you pale in comparison to by the way, Stefan. So do us all a favor and leave." I hissed at them.

"Elena..."Damon began before I cut him off. "Jasper." I whispered softly before Damon and Stefan dropped to floor withering in agony and I saw everyone smirked in satisfaction. "Get this trash out of my house." Esme ordered before Jasper and Emmett gathered Damon and Stefan and literary threw them outside and I laughed before turning to face Bonnie and my little brother and I spoke.

"So what do you wanna know?" I asked before I spent the rest of the party handing out with Jeremy and Bonnie and filling them in while Jacob, Embry and Quil returned to La Push to talk to Sam. I was leading Bonnie and Jeremy to one of the guest rooms once the party was over when Bella came up to my with a serious expression on her face.

"Guys go on a head, it's just down the hall." I said to them before turning to face Bella. "What?" I asked allowing my annoyance to seep into my voice. "How can you do that? How can you let Jacob fight, he could hurt." She demanded angrily and I rolled my eyes. "Do what Bella? If you haven't noticed, Jacob is a big boy and he can make his own decisions. Do you think I'm happy about sending him into danger?

Did you not hear what Jasper said? There aren't enough of them to protect the town. Newsflash Bella, but they can die and don't you think they will be seriously out numbered going up against the newborns without any help?" I hissed and I felt a great deal of satisfaction as she flinched at my words.

"You're not the only one who cares about Jacob's safety, but unlike I'm actually looking at the bigger picture here." I said angrily before turning my heel before waiting for a reply and heading to guest room to make sure Bonnie and Jeremy got settled in okay before I would go get some sleep because I knew come tomorrow we would be getting ready for the coming battle.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Damon and Stefan really leave Elena alone? And will Bella and Elena ever make peace?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 24th.**


	22. Chapter XXII: War Is Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter twenty-two. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXII**

**Elena POV**

"Jacob is absolutely gorgeous." Bonnie gushed the next morning as I entered the kitchen next morning to find Esme serving Jeremy and Bonnie breakfast. "Hey." Jeremy exclaimed with a slight ting of jealousy.

"What! You're hot too. Can't I say your sister's boyfriend looks good too." Bonnie defended as Esme and I laughed silently and with a kiss to the cheek I joined Bonnie and Jeremy as Esme fixed me a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Whatever." Jeremy mumbled as he turned back to his food as Esme set the plate down in front of me before I started to dig in, literally. "Do you think Damon and Stefan left?' Jeremy asked after we eat in silence for a few minutes.

"I doubt it. This Damon and Stefan we're talking about." I answered as Bonnie and Jeremy nodded in agreement. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if they were still here, even though I'm sure I made myself pretty clear yesterday.

If there was one thing I knew Damon and Stefan Salvatore were very stubborn and couldn't clearly take a hint, even when someone is shouting it at them, that they are not wanted. Or perhaps they do and just enjoy making people, namely me miserable.

But no! I'm not going to let them take me back to Mystic Falls, my place is here with Jacob, hell my place is where ever Jacob is. But the next time I see them and their not coming to say goodbye, I might just let Jacob or Emmett and Jasper rip them apart, they were not gonna ruin my happiness.

"If you kids plan on coming with us while we train. You better finish up and get dressed so that we can get going." Esme said bring me out of my thoughts, before we all nodded in understanding before we finished breakfast and I made my way back to my room.

After I took a quick shower I changed into black graphic hoodie with white shorts and a pair of Sam Edelman abbey studded high top trainers that Alice had bought me, before Emmett's voice cut through the silence of my bedroom.

"C'mon Ellie, let's go." Emmett bellowed from downstairs as I exited my bedroom and made my way downstairs to find Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Bonnie and Jeremy already waiting for me. "Can Rosalie carry me?" Jeremy asked excitedly as he eyed my adoptive sister and Bonnie glared at him as Esme, Rosalie and surprisingly Emmett laughed at my little brother.

Rosalie smiled as she looked at Emmett to make sure it was okay with her mate before Emmett nodded with a big grin on his face and Rosalie took Jeremy into her arms effortlessly before running into forest. Bonnie went with Esme while I went with Emmett before we soon followed after them.

We arrived a few minutes later at the clearing to see Carlisle, Alice and Jasper already waiting for us. Esme immediately went to her mate's side before Emmett and jasper began to spar with each other as we waited for Edward, Bella, Jacob and the pack to arrive.

**Bella POV**

Elena hates me, there was no doubt about it. I wanted to make peace with her, but every time I would move two steps forward, _I_ would knock myself back. She was right the Cullens couldn't fight this army alone, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt or worst, killed because of me.

Edward picked me up in Emmett's jeep before we drove to the clearing in the forest to see the rest of the Cullens, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy already waiting for us. As we got of the car, Edward caught saw sight of Jacob's graduation present as an unreadable expression came onto his face.

"It's a graduation present." I defended as he released my hand but said nothing. To be honest, I didn't understand why Edward still felt threatened by Jacob, even though it was clear that he was Elena's, she was his soul mate. Or maybe it was me, after all _I_ am the one who kissed him.

"They don't trust enough to be in their human form." Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts as the pack arrived in the clearing in wolf form. "They came that's all that matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle said calmly and Edward nodded as Carlisle moved forward to address them.

"Thank you for coming. Jasper has experience with newborns and can teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle said he looked directly at Sam. "They want to know the newborns differ from us." Edward translated no doubt picking up the question from their minds.

"There a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood still lingers in their tissue." Carlisle explained before moving back to Esme's side and Jasper took his previous spot as I locked eyes with Jacob across the field.

"Hey Jake." I whispered knowing he could hear me, but he barely looked at me before directing his gaze towards Elena as Alice came over to stand beside me and placed a comforting hand on my arm and I gave her small smile.

"Carlisle's right. That's why there created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, because no human army could stand against them…the two most important things to remember are _never_ left them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly and second, _never_ go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that….and you will lose." Jasper said sounding like ever bit of a solider.

"Emmett." Jasper ordered as he turned around and walked over to clear spot as Emmett followed behind him before they were only standing a few feet way from each other. "Don't hold back." Jasper said as he smirked at his 'brother'.

"Not in my nature." Emmett said with a smirk before he suddenly charged at Jasper and I spent the next few hours watching the Cullens spar with each other before Jake suddenly passed by me as he headed towards Elena.

Elena smiled as he came to stop by her and she ran her fingers through his russet fur. Jacob lowered his head as it seemingly rested against her chest as I made my way over to them and I hope for the best and Elena wouldn't kill me.

"Hey." I mumbled hesitantly as I feared Elena's reaction as she looked up at me and narrowed her dark brown eyes at me. "What do you want, Bella?" She asked with annoyance clear in her voice. "I came to apologize." I said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately and nothing ever changes." Elena said and she scoffed at me before Jacob nudged her with his giant his wolf head, encouraging her to listen to what I had to say, for that I was grateful.

Elena sighed as she locked eyes with Jacob before looking at me expectantly as she waited for me to speak. "I'm so sorry, Elena. There is so reason or excuse that will justify what I've done. I'm Jacob's friend and as his friend, I have over stepped my boundaries multiple times and I cannot take that back." I said as she kept her face expressionless.

"What do you want, Bella?" Elena asked tiredly. " I want to be apart of Jacob's life. But I need to accept that you're now apart of it and if I want to continue to have Jacob in it, I need to respect you and your relationship." I said as Elena looked me directly in eye, looking for any trait of deceit.

"Alright Bella. Jacob wants you in his life too. But this is your last chance, you blow this and you will never see Jacob ever again. Am I clear?" Elena said after a few moments and I knew she was dead serious and I breathed a sigh in relief.

"Crystal. Thank you, Elena. You won't regret this." I said as I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile in return before I left them alone and joined Edward with the hope once this newborn thing was behind us; that things would get better.

**Damon POV**

"What the hell are we supposed to do about Elena?" Stefan asked as he paced around our hotel room in Port Angeles. I didn't say anything or give any smart ass remark, because in all honesty I had no idea what we were gonna do.

Whatever those people were they, except that Bella girl, were dangerous and certainly weren't human and they were protecting Elena so as long as Elena wanted nothing to do with us, there was no way were getting anywhere near her without getting staked.

"Damon, are you even listening to me?" Stefan demanded as he stood in front of me with his permanent frown upon his face. "Yes Stefan, I'm listening…to you whine." I said as he scowled at me before suddenly the room door busted open and in walked the last person or vampire that I ever wanted to see, Katherine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at the woman that ruined my life. "Damon! I'm hurt. I just thought that some people that I know who like to know that Elena was alive.' She said nonchalantly and Stefan and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Who?" Stefan asked as we looked back at Katherine. "Why don't you find out for yourselves." She said as she smirked at us and walked further into the room before two more people appeared in the doorway, John and Isobel. _Shit!_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will happen when Elena finds out not only is Katherine is here and but her birth parents as well? What will the Cullens do?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 30th.  
**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Enemies Terminated

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. Okay heads up. My first year of college is starting this week so I cannot promise when next I'll update. But thank you for the loving support you guys have shown me and I regret to say that **_**A Wolf Moon**_** will be coming to an end soon. So here is chapter twenty-three. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIII**

**Elena POV**

It was the day before the battle and I was at the Cullen house with Bonnie and Jeremy as we hung out with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie before we would head down to La Push to my house to stay for the night and the duration of the battle.

Carlisle and Esme were cuddling on the love seat while Jasper, Emmett and Jeremy were playing video games as Alice, Bonnie, Rosalie and I were looking through magazines and talking about everything and anything.

Although I was having fun with the girls I would much rather be with Jacob right now considering the newborns were arriving tomorrow and anything could happen, but he was probably carrying Bella up to the camp site at this very moment.

As for the situation with Bella, did I trust her? No. Did I like her? No. But I was willing to make an effort for Jacob and it seemed so was she. But if that bitch kisses _my_ boyfriend again, Edward won't be able to protect her, because I _will_ fuck her up.

The girls and I were talking about Kim K's wedding dress when the door bell suddenly ran. "I'll get it." Esme said as she untangled herself from Carlisle and with a kiss to his cheek raced to the door. It was quite for a few seconds before we all looked up in alarm as Esme's infuriated voice filled the air.

"What are you doing here?" Elena made it clear that she didn't want to see you." Esme said with so much venom in her voice that I didn't think she was capable of. "Esme it's alright. Apparently they did think I was serious." I said calmly knowing she could hear me as I glanced at Jasper and Emmett as they smiled excitedly.

Soon enough Esme appeared in the living room with not two but five people I really didn't want to see, Katherine, Damon, Stefan, John and Isobel. "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded angrily not even bothering to contain the rage I was feeling at the moment.

"Elena! That is no way to talk to your parents." Isobel said in mock reprimand with a smug smile on her face that really just made me want to hit her as Esme and Carlisle growled as they realized who was before them.

"You two are NOT my parents. That is a title that has to be earned." I hissed back at her angrily and smirked as that annoying smug look fell of her face. "Elena this is ridiculous. Come home." John cut in and I glared at him.

"I am home." I retorted. "No Elena! You're not." Damon protested. "You're not home. You're home is in Mystic Falls, with your boyfriend. With me." Stefan said as he moved forward only shrink back in fear as the Cullens growled at him.

"You're right, Stefan…I do belong with my boyfriend and newsflash Stefan, you're _not_ him. He's here and that's where I am staying…Are we seriously having this conversation again? I think I made myself pretty clear, I don't want you, _either_ of you." I hissed and I saw hurt pass through his and Damon's eyes but honestly I couldn't find myself to care.

"Found yourself a new boy toy, Elena? Not another of my exes I hope." Katherine's voice cut in as I directed my attention to her. "No. He doesn't like whores." I shot back and smirked as she glared at me.

"What are you doing here, Katherine? Come to try and kill me again?" I hissed and I saw my 'brothers' and 'sisters' advance closer towards her and I had a feeling there was no way in hell that she was leaving her alive.

"No. But if Stefan and Damon don't come to their senses and come back to me…I might." Katherine said with a malicious smile that I assumed was to make me afraid but in honest it just made the next words out of my mouth all the much sweeter.

"Well I don't see that happening any time soon…especially if you're dead." I said and Rosalie immediately lunged and wrapped her hand around Katherine's throat as she pinned her against the wall.

"No!" Isobel protested as she moved to help Katherine, which only made me hate her even more, I mean she said she was gonna kill me, some mother she is, before Esme raced over and pinned her to wall with her hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"I don't think so." Esme hissed as Emmett turned over the coffee table and ripped off one of the legs before moving towards Katherine. "Do you want to do the honors, sissy?" Emmett asked as he stopped in front of where Rosalie held Katherine.

"Nope go ahead." I said before suddenly Stefan dashed across the room and had his arm wrapped his arm around my throat. "Let Katherine go." Stefan ordered and Damon looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with disbelief clear in his voice. "That's what I'd like to know." I said as I tried to get him off of me, a futile attempt but I tried none the less, but Stefan only held to tighter causing me to wince in pain. "I'm not gonna let them kill Katherine." Stefan protested.

"Jasper." I croaked before I suddenly found myself on the floor gasping for air. "Elena, are you alright?" Jeremy asked as he came to my side before helping me to my feet. "I'm fine." I said as my breathing regulated and I turned my gaze to a now retrained Stefan and glared at him.

"You don't want them to kill Katherine! Seriously? After all she's done…YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU DIE WITH HER." I yelled before I marched over to Emmett and took the makeshift stake from him and ramming it into Katherine's cold heart.

"No!" Stefan yelled and I smiled as Katherine's skin turned ashen grey and Rosalie released her and she feel to floor truly dead for the first time in 500 years. "Bye, bye bitch.' Rosalie said as she smiled at Katherine's corpse, before wrapping her arm around my shoulder before we turned our attention back to the younger Salvatore.

"Do you want to be the one?" Jasper asked as he kept Stefan in a choke hold. "No. Let Damon decide what's going to happen to him." I said as I looked to the elder Salvatore. Although I wanted Stefan to die for wanting to protect Katherine if even it meant hurting me, he was all that Damon had left and I didn't want to be the one who took him away from him.

"We're leaving, all of us. Now!" Damon ordered coldly before Esme and Jasper looked to me and I nodded in agreement before they released the lesser vampires and they immediately raced towards the door. "Elena…" John began before I cut him off. "That means you too. Leave." I said calmly before I turned my back to them and headed out to the back porch.

I was alone for a few minutes before Emmett and Jasper came out carrying Katherine's body before they disappeared into the forest no doubt to bury it or burn it, which ever and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I instantly turned around to see Bonnie and Jeremy standing there smiling at me timidly. "Come on. Let's get going. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Bonnie said as I nodded in agreement before saying goodbye and good luck to the Cullens and we drove in my Audi to La Push.

**Damon POV**

I cannot believe this son of a….NO! I am not calling my mother a bitch, but I can't believe this bastard. The Cullens were going to kill Katherine, something we couldn't do because she was older and stronger and he tried to save her. _What the hell?_

"I can't believe Elena killed Katherine." Stefan whined as we four entered our hotel room. Hell, I couldn't believe it either, but I can't say I wouldn't pay some serious money to see that shit again. _Who knew Elena had it in her?_

"I can't believe you tried to save her…by threatening Elena no less. Way to prove your love St. Stefan." I snapped angrily and he glared at me but I just stared back unaffected. "I love Elena." Stefan growled and the rest of us just stared laughing, even John.

"Protecting the woman, who threatened to kill her and almost got very close to doing so once. Well you sure have an odd way of proving it." Isobel interjected and I smirked at her droll remarks. I admit, Isobel may be a bitch, but she is a fun bitch.

"I do. And what about you? You tried to protect Katherine too, what's your excuse?" Stefan accused angrily as he glared at Isobel. "I don't need an excuse. I'm already a disappointment to Elena and I'm not trying to convince her otherwise." Isobel replied nonchalantly as she moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked as she opened the door and she turned back to look at us. "I'm leaving. I came here for Katherine and she's dead. There is no reason for me to be here…besides even if I did care, Elena obviously doesn't want me here. Now she can never say I never did anything for her." Isobel said before she turned and left, closing the door the behind her and the question in our minds remained. _What do we do now?_

**Elena POV**

The next the day the anxiety I felt as we waited for the battle to be over was none like anything I ever felt. The newborns had no doubt already arrived and pack and the Cullens were out risking their lives as their loves ones hoped and prayed that they would come home safely.

It was near sunset when suddenly I felt a large pain in my chest and a scream escape my throat. There were no words to even describe what I was feeling but I knew the cause. "Elena, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he immediately came to my side with Bonnie following closely behind. "Jacob! Something is wrong with Jacob."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Is Jacob alright? And what will Damon, Stefan and John do next? Will they ever leave Elena alone?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. ****By the way, all the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.**** Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. I regret to say that **_**A Wolf Moon**_** will be coming to an end soon. So here is chapter twenty-four. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIV**

**Bella POV**

I knew this would happen, Jacob got hurt. I just knew that he would if he fought, but no, he wanted to fight, Sam made him fight and Elena let him and to make natters worst, he was calling her name when he was lying hurt on the clearing floor with entire right side of his body shattered.

This imprint was really getting on my nerves, but there was nothing I could do about it. If Elena wanted, which I know she does, she could get Jake away from me for good and I can't let that happen.

Once I became a vampire, Jacob was going to hate me and would probably never want to see me again and would probably never want to see me again or worse try to kill me. So it was probably best to make the most of time I have with him now.

I pulled at Billy's and I wasted no time turning off the ignition and getting out of the car, to see the pack minus Sam, Billy, Emily, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie already there. "Hey…" I said as I walked forward only to stop dead in my tracks when Jacob let out a blood curling scream from inside the house and Billy shivered as Emily put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Elena let out a heart breaking sob as Jeremy and Bonnie wrapped her tightly in their arms.

"The docs re-breaking his bones." Embry explained as he noticed my frightened and confused expression. "Why did he have to bet in. I could have taken that tit…" Leah said with irritation clear in her voice as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Oh give it a rest, Leah." Paul cut in angrily as he came to sit by Elena and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Leah glared at him as Carlisle and Sam came out and Elena jumped up to stand beside me as we all looked at him expectantly.

"The worst is over now. I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle said as he moved to leave. "Thank you." Billy said as he held out his hand to shake.

I would have smiled if the circumstances weren't so sad. Carlisle gave a small smile as he shook Billy's hand before turning back to Elena and I. "He's asking for you..." He said and I felt a smile threaten to make its self know, but the feeling completely vanished when the next word came out of his mouth.

"Elena." Carlisle clarified as he gave me a small smile and Elena kissed Carlisle and Billy on the cheek before dashing into the house. "Bella, Charlie is probably worried about you, maybe you should go." Carlisle said softly and I nodded dejectedly before I walked back to my car and drove back to Forks.

He wanted to see _her_! Honestly there was really no point in complaining about it anymore. I had to face the fact that Jacob was no longer my sun, he was Elena's and Elena's was his. I should be happy…no I am happy for him. I have Edward and he has Elena. I guess we all get our happy ending.

* * *

**Elena POV**

The whole time while Carlisle was resetting Jacob's bones, I could feel my heart break more and more with each scream. I could feel his pain and it just brought me so much pain knowing that there was nothing I could do.

I walked into Jacob's room to see him lying sweaty and helplessly on his bed with his chest and right arm bandaged. As I walked further into his room, Jacob turned his head towards me as I could the pain but also love in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey." I whispered as I came to kneel by him. "Hey…I was worried about you." Jacob said as he looked at me and I raised my hand to stroke his sweat soaked hair in an effort to bring him some sort of comfort.

"You were worried about me?" I asked incredulously and Jacob nodded his head. "I know you felt it." Jacob said and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "I know you felt it when I got hurt." He clarified and I nodded in my head in understanding.

"But how?" I asked. "We have a bond. You can feel when I'm hurt or in danger, just like I can if the situation was reversed." Jacob explained and I nodded once more in understanding. "Well I hope I never have to feel that again." I said and Jacob smiled.

"I hope so too." Jacob said with a small chuckle. "Will you stay with me?" Jacob asked and I smiled. "A question you never have to ask." I said as I got up and moved over the other side of the bed and lie down beside him.

"I love you." I said as I caressed his sweaty cheek. "I love you too." He said as he fought to keep his eyes open. "Rest. I'm here." I whispered and he nodded before finally closing his eyes and fell asleep with me following only minutes later.

The next morning I woke up before Jacob to notice an IV drip and a duffle bag that that no doubly belonged to Alice with a sticky note with my name on it beside the bed. Carlisle must have come back and set up the drip and dropped of the bag while I was sleep.

I silently got out of bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Jacob as I grabbed the duffle bag and headed into the bathroom. After taking a must need shower, I changed into a dark grey secret garden vest, white denim shorts, a black Juicy Couture zipper hoodie and black and white paint skate high tops, before pulling my hair into a pony tail and went back to Jacob. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

He was still asleep as I placed the duffle bag by the door and climbed back into bed. I placed my hand against his cheek as I watched him sleep. I can't believe how close I came to losing him, I don't think I ever get over if I did, I would have probably died an old mean spinster. But to be honest, I just glad everyone is safe. Now we can all just along with our lives happily.

"Elena, are you awake?" Came Emily's whispered voice for the doorway. I sat up and smiled as I nodded. "Good. You have a visitor." Emily said with a small smile and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

Who would be visiting me here? Bonnie and Jeremy were fast asleep on Billy's couch and the Cullens wouldn't be here, so who could it be? "Who?" I asked as I voiced my thoughts. Emily said nothing as she looked behind me before walking off and Jon appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed angrily but John ignored me as he stared at a bandaged Jacob. I rolled my eyes angrily as I got off the bed and moved to stand in front of him, blocking his view of my boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as John finally focused on me. "I came to see you." John said and I rolled my eyes once more. "No shit. But why?" I asked with a sarcastic edge to my voice and John sighed.

"I just wanted to talk to you." John said and I opened my mouth to protest, when he cut me off. "Elena please. I'm alone. I just want to talk you, just give me five minutes." John beseeched and I sighed and I nodded in agreement and with one last look to Jacob, I lead John out to Billy's front porch.

"Your five minutes start now…How did you find me?" I asked as I turned around to face him as he out unto the porch. "The little one…Alice? Yes, Alice told me." John replied and I narrowed my eyes angrily, she better have a good reason.

"Okay, now that we established the means, now the why." I said as I looked at him expectantly and John sighed. "I know I haven't been a really good father…" John began before I cut in. "No shit!" I said as I rolled my eyes, but John continued like I hadn't said anything.

"And I still expect you to respect me or at least harbor any feelings for me and that was a fool's hope…Whether as your father or your uncle, I still need to earn your love and respect…and I haven't really done a good job on earning either." He said and I listened silently.

"But Elena I want to….If you let me." He said as he looked at me with hope in is eyes. "So is this part where I say I'll give you another chance and agree to come back to Mystic Falls?" I asked and John shook his head.

"No." He replied and I looked at him disbelievingly. "I don't want you to come back to Mystic Falls. In fact I'm happy you got away from Damon and Stefan and you found love with someone who actually has a heartbeat. I want you stay here. Have a normal life. Get married, have kids and live a normal _human_ life." John said as I thought over his words.

Could I really give him another chance? I wanted to, John was my father. Sure Carlisle and I became close as I did with Billy, but there weren't my real father. But then again neither was John, Grayson took that title from him 17 years ago, but he was one of the only biological family I had left.

"I'm giving you another chance…don't make me regret it." I said and John smiled as he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I was shocked for a few moments before I hugged him back and I stayed there in my biological father's arms for the longest time in my entire life.

"Isn't that sweet." A sarcastic familiar voice drawled after a few minutes and John and I immediately went rigid in each other's arms before we pulled back and came face to face with Damon and Stefan. _Damn it!_

**THE CONCLUSION TO **_**A WOLF MOON**_** IS NEXT!**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Damon and Stefan do? And what will happen to them when the pack realizes they are on their land?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	25. Chapter XXV: With My Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

**9/11**

**It has been ten years since the tragedy that shook the world and I would like to offer my support and prayers to those of you who lost loves ones that day and are possibly still feeling the effects of that day. Stay in faith. Stay strong. Don't let hard times tear you down, but only make you stronger.**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest and final chapter of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is the twenty-fifth chapter and the finale of **_**A Wolf Moon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXV**

**Elena POV**

"Isn't that sweet." A sarcastic familiar voice drawled after a few minutes and John and I immediately went rigid in each other's arms before we pulled back and came face to face with Damon and Stefan. _Damn it!_

"What the hell are doing here?" John asked somewhat calmly but I could hear the undertone of anger in his voice. "We came to talk to Elena." Stefan said as if it was obvious, looking at me the entire time and I glared at him.

"You see when you left this morning, we first assumed you had given up and went home. But then again, you're not one to give up, John. So we followed up and what do you know we found Elena." Damon cut in smirking.

"Well you came up here for nothing, because I don't want to talk to you." I hissed, turning around heading back into the house before Stefan suddenly sped in front of me, stopping me from going any further.

"Elena please, will you just talk to us.' Stefan pleaded and I simply rolled my eyes. Talk to you about what, Stefan? I'm pretty sure I made myself clear when I drove that stake through Katherine's heart…or should I say the lack thereof….Is that what you want to talk about, that bitch…" I said before I was cut short when Stefan did the unthinkable again, he slapped me!

I gave a cry as I crumbled to ground cupping my cheek in my hand as John immediately rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" John asked, moving my hand from my face and inspecting my now reddening cheek.

"What the hell, Stefan?" Damon yelled to his younger brother but I wasn't paying attention as the sounds of vicious growling from beyond the forest reached my ears. I could see Emily looking at me through the window, conveying silently with my eyes to stay inside and she gave me a small comforting smile.

"You need to leave." I hissed, rising to my feet with John's assistance as I glared at the Salvatore brothers, who now stood side by side. "No Elena! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, lets just talk this through." Stefan said as John led my back to the house before I stopped and turned around them to face him.

"Leave before you share Katherine's fate." I ordered. Stefan and Damon looked at me in disbelief. "You couldn't kill Katherine alone, you can't kill us." Stefan said, stating the obvious and I rolled my eyes.

"Who said I was gonna be the one to kill you? I'm not going to…they are." I said as the growling getting louder and Damon and Stefan turned around as we all watched as the pack minus Jacob game through the trees all in wolf form growling and snarling.

"What the hell it isn't a full moon. It's not even night." Damon said as he and Stefan stared wide eyed as the pack advanced on them. "Leave." I ordered once more and Stefan and Damon turned around to face me.

"We'll leave...but not without you." Stefan replied before suddenly he grabbed me and moved to try to run past the wolves, but Paul being the closest and the fastest behind Leah caught Stefan's shoulder within his large jaw.

Stefan cried out as he dropped me and Seth and Jared came to stand in front if me protectively as I got to my feet, thankfully unharmed and watched silently as Stefan screamed in agony as the pack ripped him apart until there was nothing left.

Once Stefan lied dead and in pieces, the pack began to advanced towards Damon who stood motionlessly and impassively as he stared at Stefan's remains. It was until Sam growled did it snap him out of his daze, his face going from emotionlessly to frightened in an instant.

"No!" I yelled as Sam lunged Damon and Damon quickly moved out of the way, but sadly had no means of escape as Paul, Embry and Quil surrounded him. "No!" I yelled once more but was ignored as the advanced on him once more, before they stopped dead in their tracks as a familiar voice, now filled with some much power spoke.

"STOP!" Jacob yelled, turning my head to see him standing in the doorway, still in bandages, but looking strong, powerful and demanding of respect none the less. Paul, Sam and Jared growled in protest and Jacob glared at them as he spoke once more.

"I. Said. Stop." Jacob growled and I swear I felt my panties get wet as I moved to stand in front of Damon, Seth and Jared flagging my sides. "Leave and never come back. Don't contact me, do think of me. Move on." I said as I stared Damon dead in the eye.

"I never stood a chance, did I?" Damon asked dejectedly and I shook my head. "No. The pack is very good at what they do." I replied and Damon shook his head. "No, I mean with you. I did stand a chance to ever be with you, did I?" He asked looking at me with his ice blue eyes.

"No." I replied truthfully. "Do you think things would have turned out differently, we could have worked out?" Damon wondered and I shook my head, a small smile playing on my lips. "No." I answered and Damon hung his head in futility.

"No, because you would have a found a nice girl in 1864 and married her, had children and you would have died an happy old man in your sleep long before I was even born." I continued and Damon looked back up at me with amusement in his eyes as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I love you." He said this time seriously and I nodded in understanding. "I know and I love you too…just not the way you want me too." I said remorsefully and Damon nodded in understanding before turning his gaze to Jacob, who remaining the door way watching us.

"You are very lucky." Damon said eyes locked with Jacob's the entire time. "I know." Jacob replied, but it wasn't conceited, it was pure honesty. "Take care of her." Damon said and Jacob nodded in agreement as he spoke.

"With my every breath." Jacob replied, taking his eyes off Damon and looking towards me letting me know it wasn't just a promise him but to me. Damon nodded in acceptance as he moved closer to me and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Goodbye." He whispered against the cheek before he sped off into the forest, never to be seen or heard from again. Although I never felt anything romantic for Damon, I wanted him to be happy and find piece with himself and enjoy his never-ending life.

I sighed, moving forward towards Jacob as Paul shifted back with no shame, naked as the day as he was born before setting Stefan's remains on fire. I covered my eyes until I found myself in the safety of my wolf's arms.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked, running his hand soothingly through my hair and I nodded against his chest. "I'm okay. Are _you_ alright? How are you even up anyway?" I asked and Jacob chuckled, causing his entire chest to vibrate.

"Accelerated healing, remember." He replied like it was the most obvious and I smiled against his chest once more. "How did you do that? With the pack, I mean. How did you get them to stop?" I asked and Jacob sighed tiredly before he finally spoke.

"I accepted my birthright." He replied and I smiled, pulling back to gaze up into his warm brown eyes. "Good. I'm proud of you." I said. "That's good to know. But will you be there very step of the way?" Jacob asked, staring into my eyes.

"I will…on one condition." I replied, smiling. "What?" Jacob asked. "Will you love every step of the way?" I asked and Jacob leaned down and brought me into a soft kiss before he pulled back and replied. "With my every breath."

**THE END.**

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like the ending?**

**- Dark Alana. =]  
**


End file.
